Paper Mario 1 and a half
by marc5third3
Summary: Want to learn what quest happened after Paper Mario 1 but before Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door? Well, this story will have this quest! Guess what? I FINALLY updated the story again! Chapter 22 is up!
1. Prolouge: Luigi Gone Missing

PAPER MARIO 1 1/2

Prolouge

4 days after Mario and co. annihilated the sinister Bowser and brought peace to the Mushroom Kingdom, trouble was already starting to recreate.

For did Mario know that he and his partners Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakiester would be having but another adventure. And that day slowly ticks closer and closer. Meanwhile...

With quick reflexes, Parakarry swooped to Mario's house and handed him a letter.

"Huh? Another letter? I wonder what it could be this time!" says Mario.

"Can I read it, Mario?" asks Luigi.

"Sure, why not." Mario answers.

After looking at the address, Luigi exclaims, "This is from the princess!"

_Dear Mario,_

_We are having another party. The one that we had 4 days just... needed more flavor. Could you please come? Ohhh, and don't forget to bring all of your partners from before! Finally, bring a lot of treats! There will be over 250 people, and we will need some food! Thanks!_

_Your favorite princess,_

_Princess Toadstool_

_Peach_

"Yay! Another party from Princess Peach! I always loved those!" exclaimed Mario.

Suddenly, there is a thundering knock on the door.

Luigi said, "Don't worry, I'll go answer it."

Without hesitation, he rushed to the door, but it was already opened.

"No...it can't be...its..." Luigi could barely choke out the words.

"MARIO! HELP ME! HELP..." Luigi screamed in horror, but it was too late. He was already gone.

Mario was filled with excitement and horror, so he rushed to the door, but no Luigi!

"Ohhh no, not him..." Mario exclaimed.

Well, that was my first chapter! Get ready to learn what happens later in Chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1: The Haunted Forest

Paper Mario 1 and a half

Chapter one

As Mario stared at Luigi's former location, it was replaced with some blood and some sweat. Luigi was in grave danger, but he had no choice but to continue on. As Mario scurried out of the house, he spied a very rich and wealthy-looking car.

"That's odd, I don't remember it being here," says Mario. "Maybe they left it here as a gift, but I don't remember anyone telling me that they would be doing this."

Mario entered the wealthy car and was startled as a voice boomed out of the car.

The cars voice boomed, "MARIO HAS ENTERED THE CAR. SELF-DESTRUCTION HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. HAVE A NICE DAY, MARIO."

"Ohhh crap, I better leave RIGHT NOW!"

Mario dashed out of the car, ran 100 meters away, and waited. Within just seconds, the car exploded, sending bars flying everywhere, and showering gasoline over the house.

"G…gasoline? I'm a goner…"

To Mario's _pure _horror, a large spark flew out of the car and was darting toward the house, and that house would be obliterated into piles of ash, much to Mario's dismay. The spark was feet, inches, centimeters from his house! And then…

KKKKAAABBBOOOMMM!

The explosion screeched across the sky, while the enormous fire-power smacked into some trees behind his house, igniting a flame.

Without hesitation, Mario said, "I better leave so I don't get caught for something I never even did."

Mario ran to his Warp Pipe and entered inside. As he arrived at…wait, what place is this!

"What the… this place is definitely NOT Toad Town! Toad Town isn't this…dark!" said Mario in a surprised tone.

The place that Mario was now in was a forest, a dark forest. The trees were so close together that it blocked sunlight. Mario had no idea when, where, and how he got here. Even though it was so twilight-like, Mario knew this was also NOT Forever Forest.

When Mario started to look around this place, he spotted a shadowy figure in the bushes at his feet. That shadowy figure was the only thing Mario was looking at. He moved the bush's leaves to spy…Bow!

Bow said in her usual voice, "Mario! Thank goodness you could come. I told Bootler I wanted to take a vacation, but EWAHAHAHA… sorry, I haven't been scaring much people lately, so I had to do that. Anyway, I went to explore Forever Forest, but I was trapped by 17 Boos and was thrown into another nearby forest. This might be a new area of Forever Forest. I'm not sure." Bow was saying all of this in a shaky voice, so she said it kind of quickly.

"Bow, have you been exploring this place so you can tell me which way to get out?" asked Mario.

"No, and I couldn't. It is all thanks to these 4 vines attaching my body to the ground."

"I could try to take them off."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Sure!"

Mario grabbed a vine, but instead, a fifth vine shot out of the ground and tied both of Mario's arms together. Mario's hands were bleeding, even though he had gloves on.

"Ouch! That really burns!"

"Sorry, Mario. I forgot to mention. These vines are "magical". They just shoot out of the ground and attack the nearest life forms, excluding plants and trees."

"Any way of being able to break free from these monstrous vines?"

"Yeah, you would need the **Iron Gloves**, but they are underground right under our very feet."

"No problem!" And without thinking, Mario jumped and ground pounded onto the ground, and Mario and Bow fell underground into a hidden area. This area was creepy, with poisonous vines for walls and for the floor. They landed on a floating platform.

"Who dares enter my home," yelled a loud voice "the home of the sacred **Iron Gloves**?"

Mario asked, "Who is this guy?"

The second after Mario stopped speaking; an ugly creature emerged from the left wall. It had 5 arms (they were thorny vines), a ball-shaped head, baby thorns for hair, and dark green shoes for feet. It _was _ugly!

"Ahhh, my 5 missing hands!" and to Mario and Bow's horror, it pulled off all 5 vines and stuck it into its body. Now, there were 10 vine-like arms moving freely.

Bow said in an angry tone, "So, you were the thing that trapped me in the 4 thorns! And the other thorn was used to trap Mario!"

"Correct, and I did it in search for Mario. I always wanted to fight him. I never wanted to catch some ugly, fat ghost."

Bow screamed with her mouth opened wide, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM PRETTY! I THINK _YOU _ARE THE UGLY ONE!" It was obvious to see Bow was pissed.

"Ahhh whatever, you short-tempered girly ghost. I want Mario to try to grab the **Iron Gloves**. To do so, you must complete the obstacle course. Also…"

The creature sent 8 of his 10 vines to hold Bow against the wall.

"You must do it solo, Mario! No help from your girly ghost Bow." said the creature.

Mario nodded and looked out at the course. Sure, it _looked _easy for Super Mario, but Mario already knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Well go, Mario!"

And Mario ran through the gate. The first obstacle was simply a straight bridge. He knew it was the first one because there was a number one floating in midair in front of the bridge. Mario ran across the bridge, and suddenly, 5 long vines popped up along the left side and 5 along the right side! All 10 dived, but Mario jumped, so he avoided all 10. He continued to run across the bridge, jumping over thrusts and swipes from the spiky thorns. Once he reached the end, however, one thorn smacked him in the face, showering blood everywhere. He fell off of the bridge and was hanging on the ledge.

"Ha! So this is how the great Mario is! Losing to the first obstacle!"

Another thorn swiped at Mario to try to knock him off of the ledge. Its spikiness was approaching, getting closer. The second it touched Mario, Mario jumped up onto the ledge, avoiding the spike. However, he lost some cloth off his pants on the leg parts. A ringing noise filled the room, telling Mario he just finished the first obstacle.

Mario was getting closer to the Iron Gloves, for he had only 2 more obstacles to go. The good news was that the last one needed some ol' classic jumping action, and Mario was good at that. The bad news was that the 2nd obstacle was some foreign obstacle he never did before. As he was under the floating number two, he looked down to find a water slide. Sure, it sounds easy, but there were no railing, and the whole track was flat, even the turns. He had to get to the bottom of the slide, but he couldn't fall off. Mario hopped on the slide and started to go down, leaving some blood behind from the water. As Mario fell down, he turned carefully around the turns. The disaster was however the ending. It curved A LOT, and Mario knew he couldn't do it, so he jumped at the first curve. He flew in the air, over the curves, and to the edge. Mario let his hand out and grabbed onto the ledge. However, a stinging pain filled his hands. He jumped onto the ledge and took time to look at them. There were spots of blood and very small thorns with a green liquid dripping off of the tip. Mario swiped them off and realized that the green liquid was acid, and it burned his hands badly.

"Wow, this course is doing some damage to my body. A major cut on my face and burned hands. What's next?" exclaimed Mario.

The final obstacle was simply two ledges, a mushroom and a ledge with the Iron Gloves. Mario jumped onto the mushroom, but it shot him HIGH into the air and he landed on a ledge. Here is where the platforming begins! He found many ledges and blocks; even enemies were on the ledges! Mario jumped up onto the ledge and walked east along the ledge. After squashing a goomba, he proceeded forward to some stair blocks. Mario climbed the top, hopped over the gap, and smashed the "?" Block at the end for a Super Shroom. Mario grew twice his size and proceeded. Hopping over very gappy ledges, he came to a lot of gappy ledges, each holding a Koopa Troopa. Mario hopped, onto the Koopas for their shells, grabbed the shell, and tossed it to kill the others. Mario continued, avoiding the many enemies and hopping gaps, until he came to a warp. Before we go in, here was a map of the course:

Start

End

E Enemy

E

/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

E E E E E

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

IMAGINE THE REST

After Mario finally finished, he grabbed the Iron Gloves and tossed them on.

Mario got the:

**Iron Gloves **

So that was Chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tune for Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter 2: Iron, Fighting, and Death

Paper Mario 1 and a half

Chapter 2

"So, I guess I have the Iron Gloves. But, I'm still wondering what is wrong with the pipe. Better ask Bow…" thought Mario.

Without wasting time, Mario punched the platform with his new gloves and the platform shook. It sped over the other obstacles and back to the start. The second Mario arrived at the beginning, the thorn monster's voice boomed out, "Mario, it is time to do the dual! Lose and…you die. Win and you live. It is as simple as that. Get ready to learn the power of a _true _goomba."

Mario said in a surprised tone, "Wait, 'the power of a true **goomba**'! That means you must be a type of goomba!

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now, since I got this other Goomba with a blue hat…"

"Goombario!"

"Yes, and he is in the cage behind you. BUT, that doesn't matter now, for you are about to be Martoast!"

"You think that, but I am always one…step…ahead….."

Mario then jumps at the thorn monster and punches to send him flying into a thorn wall. Of course, getting slashed with large thorns filled with sharp spikes would cause blood, so of course the goomba monster was bleeding.

Without thinking, Mario did a long jump onto the cage and climbed to the top. After punching many times, the cage at last shattered. However, they were falling towards the thorns filled with acid!

"Mario! Please help me!" yelled Goombario.

Mario snatched Goombario, and as they were falling towards the acid thorns, Mario smashed a nearby spiky rock to form some kind of skateboard. Mario did a flip in midair and landed on top of it, they soared across the thorns, going to the elevator on the other side of this place, but an unfortunate event happened as they were soaring. A thorn hit Goombario, sending him flying off of the board…and towards the thorns! There was this cool slow motion part as a sacrifice was made.

"Goombario!" Mario yelled.

"Mario!" Goombario yelled. They were trying to hold hands, but couldn't.

Goombario was inching towards the thorns, closer and closer, until at last, he touched it. His body was becoming crisp, and he was losing 1 HP every second.

"Mario…you…were…such…a…great…person. I…am…glad…I…was…your…fan. Mario, you…are…..the…..best. I………l……..i……..k………e…………..y…………o ………….u………………d………..u……………d……….e………….."

"GOOMBARIO!" Mario screamed as loud as he could in a shaken voice.

"S……….o…………………l…..o….n…..g, ….M……a……r…..i…..o…………."

It was official. Goombario was dead.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed. He busted into tears instantly as soon as only Goombario's hat was sticking out of the thorns. Why, why hadn't he protect Goombario, Mario thought, and why hadn't he said goodbye. That's it! It was all of that…that freaking inhuman…oooooh, he couldn't describe how much hatred was towards that thorn monster. Mario would kick his butt (it would be the "A" word, but then the rating would have to go up to "T") and send him to hell (what, the Harry Potter books had "hell" in them, and they were still rated "E") for all of the things that monster did.

Mario went up the elevator and waited for the thorn monster to come. As soon as it did, he sliced a major cut through his face, sending blood everywhere. He kept doing it, until the monster was withered up from the large blood loss.

"Geez! What is wrong with _you_?"

"You killed my friend, so I will **_kill _**you!" said Mario in a very pissed tone.

Mario slammed him into the block that held the Iron Gloves, repeatedly punched him, and slammed him into the thorn floor. He was dead in a couple of seconds.

As Mario jumped onto the block, he was taken back to the entrance. After Bow was back to Mario (the thorns disappeared when the thorn monster died), she asked, "Why do you look so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to KILL something!" yelled Mario. He butt-slammed the platform for what was a whomping 30 minutes.

"Do you feel a little bit better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, tell me what happened."

"Well, Goombario died because a thorn smacked him off of the stone we were riding and onto the spiky floor."

Bow was startled, but she said, "Don't worry! Luckily, I found a passage behind the place I was stuck to the wall!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

So Mario ran to the slide, pulled it off of the place, and moved it to the entrance and the slide stretched to the wall where the passage was. After the thorns grabbed both pieces, they took turns going on the slide until both were in the opening in the wall.

"So, where does this lead?"

"No clue!"

As they walked, crawled, and jumped over obstacles, they came to a slimy staircase. Once they walked down to the bottom, they saw 2 torches and a sign in the middle.

"Mario, what does that sign say?"

"Let me read…"

_Those who want to continue must use the power of hard metal on the ancient pressing tools._

"Mario, I understand the first part, but what did it mean by 'ancient pressing tool'?

"I know this one, Bow! The ol' classic way of doing things was to smash a switch. Simple enough!"

Mario smashed the switch below the torch to light it, and then the same with the other one. The Wall with the sign swung open, revealing what looked like a shrine.

"You know, why don't I have Fire powers anymore?"

"Maybe you need a Fire Flower to power you up!"

"Yeah…"

Anyway, Mario walked into the new room to see a room with a rectangle ledge. Mario hopped on to find a…Life Shroom!

"Mario, look at the sign!"

_Use this legendary Shroom to bring back the dead. Just go to the **Dead's Shroomyard** and insert the Shroom onto the tombstone to revive that person._

"Sweet!"

"Mario, look!"

She was pointing to a warp.

"We can leave!"

So Mario grabbed the Life Shroom and entered the warp. There quest is getting shorter!


	4. Chapter 3: Graveyard Tours

Paper Mario 1 and a half

Chapter 3

As Mario and Bow finished warping, it leads to a gate, and behind that gate lied the graveyard. Mario walked up to the gate, touched it, and was suddenly turning black.

"Mario, are you okay?" Bow asked.

"What the hell! Why am I turning black!" questioned Mario.

And it was true; Mario's skin was nearly black, and it was starting to turn his clothes black. Once Mario's whole body was black, a large skull appeared over Mario's body and there were many death objects surrounding Mario. In seconds, Mario stopped moving.

"M-Mario?" said Bow in a shaky voice.

"**Fool! I am the Skull of Perilous Death! Your friend Mario has been cursed, but he isn't dead. However, he WILL die very shortly. To make him stay alive, you will need the Refreshing Potion. And to do that, you will need to find it in the graveyard!**" said a strange voice.

"Tell me more about this curse, now!"

"**Fine, read the ruddy article." **Said the voice, and it slammed the page to Bow. Bow read it, and it said,

_Shodead Curse_

_Death in a short time_

_The Shodead Curse is a curse that surrounds you in many skulls when activated (which can be activated by merely touching the object the curse is on). After the skulls appear, the victim slowly turns black, from the skin and then to the clothes. If you are seeing this, then you better have the Refreshing Potion, or the victim has 2 hours of life left. If you are caught in this potion, then you will be pretty much dead, not moving at all and not even breathing. It is very unusual, but the curse is known to make the victim breathe for 2 hours, longer than the 5 minute period. Now, for how it got made. First, you need a Curse Maker Kit, which is ONLY given to the people who CAN be trusted with it. Once you have the box, you need some acid, liccotash, primelleaves, and a full skull of the race._

_INGREDIENTS:_

_1 Medium Size Curse Maker Kit_

_3 cups of pure acid_

_1 teaspoon of Liccotash_

_4 primelleaves_

_1 skull of the race_

_HOW TO MAKE: First, take out a small bowl from the kit and put the acid in the bowl. Once piping hot, drop on Primelleaf at a time and put the next one in once the other one is brown. Once all 4 are in and they are all brown, get ready for a tough step! First, put on the Ultra Titanic Gloves and pull the leaves out of the acid. Pour the leaves on the skull, and then pour the Liccotash inside the skull. Toss it in the acid, and wait for 1 hour. Once the skull is gone (the substance should be milky white), grab the Super Transmognifier and suck up the substance, and spray it at the object, such as a gate. It only goes on the object, so if it reaches like a wall of something, then it will stop. You are done! Now it only hurts the race of the thing!_

_C. B. Science Mader Dgran_

"**You know, girlie, that since you read it, you wasted 30 minutes, so you got 1 hour and 30 minutes left…" **said the voice softly.

" I got to get going!" exclaimed Bow, and she dropped the paper.

Bow looked around for a different path, and she thought that she could go along the sides. After many minutes of thinking, she at last floated along the wall, and was then rushing along the sides forward. Once she reached the end, she turned and followed the wall to find a back gate, curse-free! She rushed to open it, but suddenly a whirlpool pulled her down into some underground passage.

"Ohhh shit, that scared me!"

Once she fell, she realized she couldn't float, but only jump! It looked like she was in some kind of underground level. Without thinking, she moved forward, jumped the gap, and then entered a door.

This room was empty, except for a zombie-looking goomba. She approached to fight the thing.

Bow: 50 HP

Goomdead: 8 HP

Bow uses Smack 4 damage!

Goomdead uses Scream Bow's attack power is cut in half for 2 turns!

Bow: 50 HP scared

Goomdead: 4 HP

Bow uses Smack 2 damage!

Goomdead uses Deadbonk 4 damage!

Bow: 46 HP scared

Goomdead: 2 HP

Bow uses Smack 2 damage! Foe has been killed! 3 EXP and 7 coins!

BOW  
HP: 46/50

ATTACK: 4

DEF: 0

EXP: 3/10

COINS: 7

After the dead goomba died, it leaved behind a key. Bow grabbed the key, but no exit nor a door! After many long minutes, it just hit her. She then turned invisible, and a switch appeared. After hitting the switch, a door appeared in a corner. She used the key to unlock it, and she then entered through the door.

In this room, there were stairs going down and ledges in the background. In the middle she saw…Kolorado!

"Help me!" screamed Kolorado. Bow came down to fight the Lava Bubbles, and before the fight, Kolorado said, "Hey, Bow! Thank goodness you came! No time to talk, though. Here is an artifact I found!" said Kolorado.

He handed her the artifact and she got the Fire Shield Badge. After equipping it, Bow and Kolorado went to fight the Lava Bubbles.

Bow: 46 HP

Kolorado: 20 HP

Lava Bubble 1: 9 HP  
Lava Bubble 2: 9 HP

Bow used Smack on Lava Bubble 1 4 damage!

Kolorado used Shell Attack on lava Bubble 1 2 damage!

Lava Bubble 1&2 attack Bow 8 damage total!

Bow: 38 HP

Kolorado: 20 HP

Lava Bubble 1: 3 HP  
Lava Bubble 2: 9 HP

Bow uses Smack on Lava Bubble 1 4 damage! Lava Bubble 1 is dead!

Kolorado uses Shell Attack on Lava Bubble 2 2 damage!

LB2 attacks Kolorado. 3 damage!

B&K attack LB2 6 damage!

Bow: 38 HP

Kolorado: 17 HP

Lava Bubble 1: DEAD  
Lava Bubble 2: 1 HP

LB2 attacks Bow 4 damage!

Bow attacks LB2 4 damage! Lava Bubble 2 is dead! 8 EXP and 10 coins!

LEVEL-UP!

BOW  
LEVEL: 2

HP: 55/55 (+5)

ATTACK: 6 (+2)

DEF: 1 (+1)

EXP: 11/10

COINS: 17 (+10)

KOLORADO  
LEVEL: 2

HP: 25/25 (+5)

ATTACK: 4 (+2)

DEF: 2 (+1)

EXP: 14/10

COINS: 10 (+10)

"Well, those dude's are gone. We better start trying to get out of this dump!" said Kolorado.

Bow agreed, and they both walked to the end of the place. Once Kolorado saw how high they had to climb, he exclaimed, "Ohhh shit! Look how high that is! We can never climb that high…unless we had my Hook!"

Before Bow could ask what he meant, Kolorado swung the hook at the top of the first platform, and once it attached, he tied the rope to a nearby twig and said to go up the rope. After an archeologist moment, they reached onto the platform. After repeating several times, they reached a door. They slammed it open and both entered.

This room was a large pit, but at the top, there was moonlight!

"This will be a piece of cake!" said Kolorado, and using the hook, they started to make their way at the top. Once they jumped out, they were on a platform in the middle of poisonous water, but in front of them was the back gate!

"How do we get over there?" asked Bow curiously.

"That I'm not…er…sure." Kolorado admitted.

"Hey, I see some wood behind us!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

And together, they made some sort of sled, but there was one piece of wood left. So they took it to put over the gap. As soon as they were in front of the gate and gap, Bow said, "I still can't float! Maybe I might have to wait for something!"

They laid the board across the gap; Bow walked across it and opened the gate. She then looked at the haunted clock in the graveyard and exclaimed, "Holy shit! We only got 3 minutes to find the antidote!"

They scanned the graveyard until Bow found it behind Goombario's tombstone.

"Bingo! Now, we just need- OMG! WE ONLY HAVE 8 SECONDS?" screamed Bow.

"No problem!" said Kolorado as if he had the solution all along.

Kolorado pulled out the Hook, used it to swing over the cursed gate, and Bow stuffed the antidote inside Mario's throat with 1 second left. Within seconds, Mario was back to normal.

"What happened?"

"You were immobilized, and nearly died!"

"Is that why I have some horribly nasty liquid in my throat?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, what's Kolorado going here!"

"I found him in this place, but no time, we need to revive Goombario.

Well, that was what happened! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! Also, it may sound short since all they have to do is revive Goombario, but it isn't that easy!


	5. Chapter 4: The TOmb Dungeon

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 4

"You know, I am still wondering why this place is so unguarded. I mean, there is usually something to make our quest harder, you know what I mean?" explained Mario.

"Well, it can't be much longer, since all we have to do is revive a lost friend with our mushroom!" responded Bow.

After their small talk, Mario, Bow, and Kolorado walked to the gate, and Kolorado used his hook to get everyone over the gate. After some work, he lodged the hook back in, and the 3 members continued their walk to the middle of the graveyard. Once they did, Mario exclaimed, "Ohhh, I just remembered! What if Goombario's body isn't here, because it seems unlikely how it could've been teleported here so soon!"

"You know, same thing I've been wondering. I think we should just look around until we have read every tombstone." Said Bow.

The 3 members looked at every tombstone, but none of them held Goombario's stone! After spending a long, hard 20 minutes, they gave up, and just instead started to focus on the unusually large one. Maybe there was something special hidden here…

"Somehow, Bow and Kolorado, I doubt that this would be all of the bodies, considering how often deaths happen. There is just something peculiar about this stone! Kolorado, dig with a shovel! Me and Bow will help dig with our hands!"

And following their orders, they started to dig in front of the large tombstone that had the name of the person scratched out. After quite some time, the dirt finally started to narrow, and the dirt was removed, revealing a large hole! They hopped in the hole, and dropped for quite a while until they were in some sort of underground dungeon. The trio walked forward, used Kolorado's hook to swing over the gap, and all approached the large stone with writing. It read:

_Lying beyond this tombstone awaits guaranteed death,_

_No matter whether you are looking right or left._

_Behind this stone writing lies the living dead,_

_Where they will suck your souls to be fed._

_To get past this stone, the legendary hero must show the thing,_

_But know the failures will meet sharp fangs._

"I say, old boy! This magnificent writing speaks of a treasure that is bound to lie behind it! Mario, show it the thing!"

"Gee, Kolorado, I would LOVE to show the thing, but I have NO CLUE WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO SHOW!"

"Mario, maybe the Life Shroom is the thing!"

"Well Bow, it is worth a shot!"

So Mario walked up, walked in front of it, and put the Life Shroom on the nearby pedestal. The thing glowed red, and a voice boomed: **This is not the item of which we speak! You now will experience a full death! **And after that, a Dry Bones and a Mossy Bones suddenly appeared from the air!

Mario: 30 HP

Bow: 55 HP

Kolorado: 25 HP

VS.

Dry Bones: 10 HP

Mossy Bones: 15 HP

Mario uses Jump on Dry Bones! 7 damage!

Bow uses Smack on Dry Bones! 5 damage!

Kolorado uses Shell Attack on Mossy Bones! 4 damage!

Mossy Bones uses Vine Suction on Mario! Mario takes 8 damage, and MB recovers 8 HP!

Mario: 22 HP

Bow: 55 HP

Kolorado: 25 HP

VS.

Dry Bones: DEAD

Mossy Bones: 15 HP

Mario uses Reveal! The statuses are now revealed!

Mossy Bones

HP: 15/15

FP: 3/5

ATTACK: 8

DEF: 0

Bow uses Smack, while Kolorado uses Shell Attack! 10 damage total!

Mossy Bones

HP: 5/15

FP: 3/5

ATTACK: 8

DEF: 0

Mossy Bones uses Poison Spit! 10 damage to all people, and they all take an additional 1 damage!

Mario: 11/30 HP POISON

Bow: 44/55 HP POISON

Kolorado: 14/25 HP POISON

Mossy Bones

HP: 5/15

FP: 0/5 (-3)

ATTACK: 8

DEF: 0

The team finishes off the Mossy Bones. Level up for Mario only! HP has been recovered for everyone.

MARIO

LEVEL: 2

HP: 35/35 (+5)

ATTACK: 10 (+2)

DEF: 2 (+1)

EXP: 15/10 (+15)

COINS: 20 (+20)

BOW  
LEVEL: 2

HP: 55/55

ATTACK: 6

DEF: 1

EXP: 26/30 (+15)

COINS: 37 (+20)

KOLORADO  
LEVEL: 2

HP: 25/25

ATTACK: 4

DEF: 2

EXP: 29/30 (+15)

COINS: 30 (+20)

Mario said after the battle, "Whew, what a long and tiring battle!"

Bow said in a surprised tone, "Look what the enemies dropped! It is a necklace with a large skull in the middle!"

Mario picked it up and showed it to the stone. The stone glowed, and exploded, leaving nothing but rubble behind! The trio walked over the rubble and into a newer, much larger room filled with metal and hard-looking stuff.

"Holy! This looks a little extreme!" exclaimed Mario.

"Well, we might be able to work together, Mario! Right, Kolorado?"

"I agree with Mario, it DOES look a little extreme. But hey, this is why I'm an archeologist!"

So they moved to the left end of the ledge they were on to find a dangling rope in front of them. Kolorado whipped out his hook and threw it on the rope so they could cross one at a time to the other side, where there was a metal platform.

Once everyone was across, they walked up the very steep metal slope with the help of a bar and the hook, and at the top of that, they were at a circular thing. They were on a circular metal grating platform around the metal post. Kind of like a O around a O. Anyway, they walked around until they found a ladder, which they climbed.

Continuing the odd climb, they came to another circular platform. They crossed the nearby bridge to a flat piece of land. Kolorado looked up, and found a bar on the highest part of the circular tower thing. He threw the hook at the bar, and everyone slowly went up the rope by half walking, half ducking. At the top, Kolorado dislodged the rope and they continued across the bridge, but this time leading to the wall. They followed it to an opening in the wall.

They went inside to find a strange glow coming from downwards and a bit ahead. They walked forward, and kept doing it until they reached the ledge, which showed below a pit of lava!

Using some cool hook skills, Kolorado made it where the rope went right above the lava and made the hook attach to a nearby heavy-looking rock. They climbed down the rope, but once all 3 were on the rope, the rock let go, releasing the hook, making the rope fall! But luckily, it attached to a small vine.

"Whew!" said all 3.

Suddenly, the vine ripped, and the hook and the team of 3 toppled into the lava! In 3 seconds, 3 skeletons emerged from the surface!

Under the lava…

"Hey, we are still alive! I guess hitting the bottom caused 3 dead Dry Bones to go to the surface! You know, I think these bones were fa-" stopped Mario.

"Hey, Mario! This was a trick to make us leave! It was all a tr-" stopped Bow.

"Guess what? Guess what this supposively lava is? It is-" stopped Kolorado.

All 3 returned to the surface so they could continue speaking. And because it felt good, everyone dived back in to speak. Kolorado said, "This lava is really watery spaghetti sauce with some chili peppers!"

After everyone ate some of the "lava", they emerged and swam to the other side, and onto the ground, panting a bit.

They walked around the corner to view a house at the end of a bridge lying over spikes! Near the house was a water hose pouring water, so they both picked it up and washed off. However, picking it up was a mistake, for suddenly the hose pointed to the spikes and shot a lot of water out at once! The water level was slowly rising and the spikes were getting submerged!

Desperate for their life, all 3 pounded on the door to the house and broke it open. They put it back up with some difficulty, and once they were at the foot of the stairs, there was a little bit of water coming out from under the walls! They dashed up the stairs when the water was 3 inches so far in the house, after destroying the very bottom wood. The house looked like it would fall over any second! They ran up stories until they were at the top floor, the fifth, with the water already 12 feet high! Just 38 more feet and they will drown!

Luckily, there was a roller coaster cart on some tracks near the wall. They hopped in and waited. After waiting for 5 minutes, a capsule suddenly began to close, with the water already 43 feet, which means it was already 3 feet high in the floor they were on now, meaning it was only 1 foot away from drowning them. Finally, the capsule closed right when water started to pour in the capsule, making a small bit of water in the roller coaster cart.

With the aid of the cart, the thing finally snapped on and it started to move very slowly and it started to slowly speed up. Once it was through the wall, they saw the track go 60 feet down, RIGHT BELOW THE SPIKES! It shot down very quickly and the cart switched upright once the track stopped going down, inches from the spikes! The cart traveled a bit, and went over a switch.

Suddenly, the water drained very, very fast, making it look almost dry! They finally entered the alcove in the wall, went upwards up a steep cliff, and at last rolled in front of a tombstone and stopped. The tombstone had the word "GOOMBARIO" printed in gold letters.

Well, Chapter 4 is FINALLY done! Thanks for the reviews, and await for Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5: Underground Adventures

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 5

The capsule slowly opened containing the team of 3, and after 20 seconds, it was fully off. They jumped out, and walked to the tombstone. They set the Life Shroom on the grave, and the Life Shroom floated in the air and turned shades of green. It then grew 3 times bigger, and it very slowly lowered in front of the tombstone.

While it was approaching, a bit of lightning surrounded the Life Shroom, and finally, it sunk into the ground. After it was lodged into the ground, it suddenly shot a large green beam out of the soil. The beam started to grow wider, so the trio stepped back, trying not to touch it. Finally, it stopped, leaving behind a hold. And in the center was…

A key! But, where was Goombario! It looks like the trio was tricked, but they still took the key and approached the wall behind the tombstone, which was darker than the others.

"I don't get it, I thought Goombario was inside that spot!" complained Mario.

"Maybe he was brought back to life and took him to a new place! Maybe that's why we have the key!" said Bow.

"So, we must use this key to find Goombario… and save him?"

"Yes! And I think we are already finished with the first step of finding him!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ohhh come on, Mario! The wall! It is darker than the others! Look for something on this wall!"

"Okay."

So the team started to knock at the wall at all places, but nothing happened. Finally, Mario started to speak again. "This is taking too long! I'm just gonna nuke the wall so we can walk through."

Bow said, "Wait, where did you find a bomb?"

"It was with the key in the stone! This is what the 'dirt rock' was! A bomb!"

Kolorado butted in, "May I but in for a second? I think the bomb could send the ceiling on us, completely crushing our bodies!"

"No prob! We run through the hole, and leave before anything bad happens, right Bow?"

"Sure, I guess."

After that short talk, Mario walked up to the wall, dropped the supposively dirt rock, and pulled the string sticking out. There was a beeping noise, meaning it will beep faster the closer it gets to blowing up.

"RUN!" screamed Mario.

And all 3 ran as far back to the steep slope as possible. The thing started to beep very fast, and then, KABOOM! Pieces of rock were sent flying everywhere, along with the tombstone's large, stone pieces. The team got hit a little, but for the most part, it wasn't anything too bad!

They walked up to the smoked passage, and ran through the opening. Little did they know they stepped on a switch! They didn't notice and kept running to the door, which had a padlock on it. Mario unlocked it with the key and opened the door to an elevator, still having his key just in case.

They ran right into the elevator and used the key on the key hole and twisted it, and once they did so, the whole wooden elevator lit up, and connected to the wires with the wooden spokes. The elevator then shot up extremely fast, causing the elevator to catch on fire!

After they did Bruce Lee on the door, it broke open and jumped out to a tunnel. Following the tunnel, they at last came to stairs going up. The tunnel they went through was dark and rocky, but the stairs looked unusually like smooth, neat marble. They still walked up the steps and exited through the door at the foot of the steps.

They then entered a very, very dark tunnel. They walked through using one of Mario's Fire Flowers to just glow so it would give off light. After about 10 minutes of walking, they came to a dead end. After spending 3 minutes using special attacks to break the door, it broke apart, making an entrance into a very large tower.

The tower was huge, and it was hard to believe that it was underground! Mario said in amazement, "Wow! Look at the size of this thing! It looks to be at least 100 feet tall! I don't know about you, but I think it would be nice to explore around a little bit."

And as Mario said, they walked to the edge of the platform they were on, crossed the bridge hovering above the roaring waters, and followed the path to the foot of the tower. They then looked up, and it looked twice as tall! But that was because they were right in front of it. After trying to smash down the door, Mario gave up and sat on a nearby rock.

Suddenly, a giant hammer thing came swinging right at Mario, and smacked him in the stomach! Mario flew very fast and rammed into the wall. Mario was covered in scratches, and was loaded with bruises. Mario toppled onto his back, groaned, and threw up a little bit of blood (sick!). Mario's eyes then turned to total darkness.

"Mario! Mario! Wake up!"

"Old boy, we need you! Wake up, Mario!"

Mario's eyes adjusted to the picture of Bow and Kolorado leaning above them. "What… what happened?" he said in a very faint tone.

Bow explained, "You kind of got hit by some swinging thing, and fainted. Do you know how long you fainted? For 6 hours! He had to eat some bad-tasting food from Kolorado's backpack!"

"Did… did you find… anything?"

"Yeah, a key with an orb on its end. Chances were that it was the key for the tower. We also accidentally let the key drop right where the hole was, and it suddenly twisted on its own and opened a safe! We found a Jammin' Ultra, which I think might be the most tasty thing ever, since it was obviously combined with an Ultra Shroom and a Jammin' Jelly, the strongest items from our last adventure! Eat it, Mario!"

Mario did so, and he suddenly retrieved his strength and felt like a new man! With new found strength, Mario pushed them forward, opened the door, and made the team go into the tower with him.

This first room was very easy. Mario walked across the hallway to the door and went to the left switch, while Bow went to the door and went to the right. Kolorado went to the one above the door with the help of the hook, and they all pushed the switch down at the same time, making a key drop. Mario took the key and opened the door, and went inside, while the team followed closely behind.

This room was really, really huge, stretching from the first floor to the basement! Mario held Bow and Kolorado's hands, and they went to the edge of the ledge they were on and jumped 20 feet down, landing in the basement, which was right now a large metal platform.

Mario went to the middle and punched the switch, which caused Flood #2, for the pipes on the sides opened up, spraying water into this room! The water level rised and the team were somehow stuck at the bottom, so they would drown any minute!

Apparently, they were stuck to the wall by some very strong glue. They tried to fight it, but it was no use! They now only had 3 minutes of air left, and the flood was finished, ending right below the platform that they entered the room on.

"Ohhh no, we are gonna die!" said Mario in a quiet voice, and thanks to the water, no one heard him.

_Mario..._

"What the!" exclaimed Mario.

_This is Bow. I'm using the Mind Shroom I found on the floor to talk to you telepathically. You see, we are about to be killed unless we do something fast! I was thinking of somehow getting the glue off, but NOT evaporating the water, so I think we are stuck. If only we could make the glue more watery where the water can help us escape!_

"That's it!" said Mario, and in a flash, he suddenly got angry and got even madder! The water was boiling, but it was going to pay off! After about 30 seconds of powerful anger, Mario glowed... and transformed!

Super Sa-… I mean, Fire Mario charged up a fireball and shot it at the glue, making it watery, meaning he could slip out. He swam and helped the other 2, and with only 30 seconds of breath left, they swam as hard as they could to the surface. With 5 seconds left, they emerged from the water, swam to the ledge opposite the one they entered on, and lied there for 1 hour.

Finally, one hour later, they had awoken, with all their strength back. They used the key to unlock the door and entered to the next room.

This one was very easy to solve. There was nothing but a staircase in front of them, and they had to get up the staircase and unlock the door. The only problem was the dark purple/black puddle in the middle of the room, which was… moving! Mario walked up to it, and a purple hand suddenly popped out of the puddle and grabbed Mario's skull!

Bow said, "Eek! It's a Floormaster! These things have 0 HP, 0 DEF, and their attack only is to send you back to the beginning of the dungeon. Wait, did I say it had 0 HP!"

Mario, still aware he would be dead soon, charged and turned into Fire Mario, making the hand release his skull. Fire Mario started to charge a huge fireball, and in the meantime, Bow and Kolorado were distracting him with rocks. Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed Kolorado and took him in the puddle!

"KOLORADO!" screamed Bow and Fire Mario. FM decided they would save Kolorado after this fight, and Bow agreed.

The fight continued, where Fire Mario was avoiding the hand strikes while charging the ball while Bow distracted a bit with some quick Smacks so it wouldn't grab her while she was smacking it. Finally, in 10 minutes, the fireball became a hot blue and white, and it was about 10 feet tall. FM told Bow to move, and she did.

"WHITE FLAME!" screamed FM, and shot the mighty ball of fire at the Floormaster. The fireball was approaching, and the Floormaster… grabbed it! It was a war of pushing it, and it was tied, but Bow knew FM couldn't last for long, so she started to look for some form of help… probably light. She finally decided to look out the window, and she saw a small yellow dot.

Knowing it was a trap, Bow moved her eye away as a large yellow beam shot out of the fake glass window. Using her fan, she reflected it at the Floormaster, which seemed to do great damage. It stopped pushing, and some of the black was becoming grey. The fireball finally hit it, ripping through the Floormaster, making it drop a silver key.

Fire Mario took it, and he then realized that the fireball was still going! He told Bow to move, and the fireball smacked into the glass window, making a huge fire explosion, and sending sharp spikes everywhere, which FM and Bow dodged, except one, which simply cut along FM's shirt, not touching the skin. After this cool scene, they looked at the rubble… and found a time bomb!

They heard the door open after picking it up, and they froze. They twirled their face in horror, and died of relief when they saw it was only Kolorado!

"Old chap, I already got out, for it was simple! So, I bet that thing died, judging by how it is gone and the fact that the window thing in the corner is shattered. Well, onward!"

They walked forward, used the Silver Key to open the door, and went through to a short room with a wall. Knowing what to do, Fire Mario put the time bomb by the door and pressed the button, showing only 1 minute! They ran back to the room filled with water, swam to the other ledge, and waited. About 5 seconds later, an explosion roared, and 10 seconds later, they saw the door suddenly turn a bit red.

Fire Mario turned back into normal Mario, and they walked back to the room, revealing a switch behind the smoke. After pushing it, it showed 1 minute again! They returned to the water room and waited. The water level rose to the third floor, meaning they were almost done! They climbed up the ladder to the ledge and went through.

This place was simply a long hallway. They walked to the end and entered the metal elevator, used the old key, and they went up to the top floor, the roof. They got out and walked around until they found a stone bridge.

Walking across, they finally came to a door at the end. They opened it, only to continue in another dark stone tunnel, this time a bit warmer than the others.

"Wow, it is really hot in here!" said Mario.

"Agreed." said Bow.

"We are almost done with our journey!" said Kolorado.

They walked down the walkway all the way to the end, where they found a lava pit in front of the door. Swinging across with Kolorado's hook, they finally disattached it from the rope the hook as used to keep it up, they took a deep breath, and Mario walked up to the stone door and pushed it open.

Mario recognized this area at once. This was the area in front of the lava pit where he fought the Lava Piranha, so they were in Mt. Lavalava! Wow, what an odd setting! And fully emerged from the lava pit was none other than Lava Piranha himself, waiting to take out Mario.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, this was Chapter 5! Please R&R, and try to wait for the release of Chapter 6, for this story gets better and better!


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Volcano Path

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 6

"MARIO IN VOLCANO. PIRANHA DESTROY MARIO! MARIO DEAD!" said Lava Piranha in it's usual bad grammar.

"Bring it on, Lava Piranha, unless you can tell me where I can find Goombario." said Mario.

"GOOMBARIO IN SECRET PASSAGE. PASSAGE BY FORMER TREASURE LCOATION."

"So, somewhere near the area where Kolorado was trying to reach the treasure?" questioned Kolorado.

"Hey, that was a very valuable treasure! It was _required _for me to have it!" said Kolorado in a slightly whining voice.

"YES, GOOMBARIO THERE."

If only we could find out how to find the secret passage… Oh well! Bye, Lava Piranha!"

And the trio walked past him, angering the Lava Piranha, which was a mistake. For once Mario was right at the door space, he blew fire at Mario from behind and said, "YOU NOT LEAVE! I KILL YOU FIRST!". Realizing they had no choice, they went in combat against the Lava Piranha.

MARIO: 35/35 HP

BOW: 55/55 HP

KOLORADO: 25/25 HP

VS

LAVA PIRANHA: 120 HP

LAVA BUD ONE: 20 HP

LAVA BUD TWO: 20 HP

Mario used Jump on Lava Bud One! 10 damage!

Bow used Smack on Lava Bud One! 6 damage!

Kolorado used Shell Smack on Lava Bud One! 4 damage! Lava Bud One is dead!

Lava Bud Two uses Fire Spit on Mario! 3 damage!

Lava Piranha uses Fire Breath on Bow! 7 damage!

MARIO: 32/35 HP

BOW: 48/55 HP

KOLORADO: 25/25 HP

VS

LAVA PIRANHA: 120 HP

LAVA BUD ONE: DEAD

LAVA BUD TWO: 20 HP

Suddenly, a Reveal falls and reveals the status of the 2 enemies!

LAVA PIRANHA

HP: 120/120

FP: 3/3

ATTACK: 8

DEF: 0

LAVA BUD TWO

HP: 20/20

FP: 0/0

ATTACK: 5

DEF: 0

Mario used Jump on Lava Bud Two! 10 damage!

Bow used Smack on Lava Bud Two! 6 damage!

Kolorado used Shell Smack on Lava Bud Two! 4 damage! Lava Bud Two is dead!

Lava Piranha uses 4-Way Fire Breath on everyone! 8 damage to everyone!

MARIO: 24/35 HP

BOW: 40/55 HP

KOLORADO: 17/25 HP

VS

LAVA PIRANHA: 120 HP (1/3 FP left)

LAVA BUD ONE: DEAD

LAVA BUD TWO: DEAD

Mario used Jump on Lava Piranha! 10 damage!

Bow used Smack on Lava Piranha! 6 damage!

Kolorado used Shell Smack on Lava Piranha! 4 damage!

Lava Piranha uses Strong Fire Breath on Bow! 8 damage!

MARIO: 24/35 HP

BOW: 32/55 HP

KOLORADO: 17/25 HP

VS

LAVA PIRANHA: 100 HP (0/3 FP left)

LAVA BUD ONE: DEAD

LAVA BUD TWO: DEAD

REPEAT THIS PATTERN 2 MORE TIMES, BUT REGULAR FIRE BREATH ON BOW…

MARIO: 24/35 HP

BOW: 18/55 HP

KOLORADO: 17/25 HP

VS

LAVA PIRANHA: 60 HP

LAVA BUD ONE: DEAD

LAVA BUD TWO: DEAD

"AHHHH! LAVA PIRANHA CAN'T LOSE!" said Lava Piranha, and fell into the lava, emerging as this time covered in metal!"

Now known as Metal Lava Piranha, it suddenly started to glow and charge a Proton Beam! Our heroes braced themselves, and Mario transformed into Fire Mario, so he wouldn't take as much damage. Suddenly, 3 Max Jammin' Ultras fell and revived all 4 characters, Fire Mario, Bow, Kolorado, and Lava Piranha, to full HP and FP! Now, the volcano started to shake violently!

You see, the eruption was caused from the switch they pressed way back to the tombstone that had Goombario's name on it! As it shaked more violently, a rock fell on MLP, making it suddenly faint and go into the lava, but leaving behind the Proton Gun.

Taking the gun, they made their way behind the lava puddle, went through the opening, and went up the stairs in the next screen. They ran through the hole made from Bombette about 20 days ago, and they continued to the steps. Jumping up them, they at last arrived at the tall pedestal that held the treasure. Fire Mario put the Proton Strength on Weak and shot a blast at the wall, cracking it. After 4 more blasts, it blew apart, and our heroes walked into the unexplored part of the volcano.

This room was yet again dark. Fire Mario made a fireball and held it for light. This place was a steep tunnel that leads who-knows-where. They used the hook to scale the rocky steep room, and way at the top, they went through the opening to a small, lit-with-one-torch room. Just in case, Fire Mario swiped the torch, turned back into regular Mario, and they opened the door via means of pushing hard.

This next place was oddly enough a smooth, steep path going up. The wall next to them was normal, but the opposite wall had a lot of holes shining… sunlight! They peeked through the holes in the wall to find they were 20 feet above the ground. Wow, they were outside, getting ready to explore the upper part of the volcano!

Suddenly, the volcano started to vibrate, reminding the trio that the volcano is about to erupt! They ran up the slightly turned path until they reached the top, which contained a door. Mario opened the door at the top and they ran inside.

This room was very interesting! There was a grating they were standing on, a grating in the middle and a grating on the other side to the door! And below Mario recognized as the area where he fought Lava Piranha! It was at least 100 feet below! It looks like they climbed 80 feet on the little climb.

Anyway, Mario used Kolorado's hook to CAREFULLY swing to the middle, gigantic metal grating. After all 3 were on it, they walked up to the switch in the middle of the area. First, a bar appeared over the metal grating on the other side, but some laser beam shot a square around them, cutting the grating off, so they and the grating fell.

Mario thought quickly and came with a great idea. He turned into Fire Mario, told both of them to hold on to Fire Mario's shoulders, and he started to charge a large fireball. Right when they were about to hit the ground, Fire Mario shot the large fireball, and the sudden force caused them to shoot up, but about 10 feet below the grating, they stopped! Kolorado used his hook to connect to the metal, and they climbed up, safe and sound!

"That was close!" said Fire Mario with a sweaty face and panting. He turned back to regular Mario, and he and the other 2 walked to the grating on the other side, but the laser was following them! The 3 people ran, and Kolorado was swinging his hook to get ready. He threw the hook at the bar and it connected! However, the bar suddenly broke, and Kolorado lost his favorite weapon, the hook!

Kolorado ran and grabbed it, then looked back at Mario and Bow. The screen suddenly became slow motion, and Kolorado did a leaping jump to the lasers. He pushed them out of the way, but the laser shot directly at Kolorado. He was dead.

Or was he? The laser hit, but you could see Kolorado moving to the side, so the laser only chipped some of his shell off. The lasers suddenly stopped because it thought it killed the intruders, and shutted down. Mario and Bow ran up to him and both said, "Kolorado, thanks for saving our lives! That was amazing!"

"No prob! Don't worry about my shell, for it isn't that serious. Sure, it also cut my arm a little bit, but all I have is blood. No prob!"

And the team used a Dried Mushroom from his pack to cure his arm, and they continued, using the hook to first attach to the other grating. The next step was for them to jump down and hold the rope and climb up. If you missed, you were dead, so they got ready. After all 3 were safely across (Bow just floated), they went through the opening to a new room.

This room was a small hallway to an elevator. They entered the elevator and pressed the button to begin the climb. They went upwards, but much too soon, it stopped. They thought the elevator was stuck, but suddenly it shot forward and then upwards again! It finally stopped after its up, forward, up motion. They exited to yet again the main room, only 50 feet higher, where the grating was very small.

They looked up and realized they had about 100 more feet until the surface! The only odd thing was the fact that the volcano wasn't erupting!

"This is odd, why hasn't the lava start rising? It is about time, you know!" said Mario.

And if as to answer Mario's question, the very calm shaking came to the same violent shaking as when it started, and then it got twice as worse! Small rocks fell, and when Mario looked at the very hard-to-see lava, it got a little bit easier to see, meaning it was rising!

"Quick! We must go NOW! The lava is rising!" exclaimed Mario, so they ran across the stone bridge to the other side. Once they were on the other side, they looked down to see the lava about lets say, 20 feet high! They were 150 feet high, so they would be fine! They then entered the door to the next room.

This place was the same as the smooth path outside, except this one isn't nearly as smooth. Mario said that they should rest a bit, so they did for 10 minutes. For curiosity, Mario, Bow, and Kolorado ran back to the bridge and looked down and were shocked!

The lava has now covered the grating, meaning they only had 50 feet left! They head to the door, but by the time they did, they saw lava quickly approaching! Looking down, it was still about 45 feet away, but it was going up a lot slower. The lava was going up the "tube" the elevator was in, meaning it goes up faster! They ran back into the other room again.

In here, they darted up the very steep steps, using Kolorado's hook, of course! Finally, they slowly got to the very top of the place. Without much hesitation, they started pounding senseless on the door, but it wouldn't budge! From below, the lava sprayed out of the door and went up about 3 of the feet! They were still about 70 feet higher, so they would be okay, right?

The lava was about 153 feet high, and they were about 220, about 30 feet from the top. They finally pounded like crazy on the door, and once the lava was 50 feet lower, it finally gave in and smashed apart.

They already knew that the lava would rise a lot more quickly once the main mass was equal with the current one, and the small room would make it go up even quicker! They quickly ran in this room.

This was a large, circular room. In the middle of it was a pit about 1 foot deep, and once they walked closer, they gasped. There sat Goombario squirming tied with ropes and a blindfold on!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This was Chapter 6! Yeah, finish it the day after Chapter 5! Hope you really look forward to Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7: The Destruction of LLI

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 7

Mario ran to the middle of the arena, dropped in the small ditch, and waited. After 10 seconds, he remembered he had the torch and used the fire to burn the ropes off, and he pulled the bandanna off of Goombario.

"Mario! Bow! Kolorado! Is that you? What is-" Goombario exclaimed in shock.

"No time! We must leave this place!" interrupted Mario, and he grabbed Goombario. Together, they ran to the other side of the room and came to a metal door. Mario smashed it open and the group ran inside the new room.

With the help of the torch, they could see this darkened room. It was an area with a high ledge above, but there were steel steps by the ledge that leaded to the top! Running so fast they thought they would die, they ran up the stairs and entered through the door.

Finally, the last room! This showed a very wide area with a path going to the right, and the ceiling was daylight! Below, they saw the lava very high! By the looks of it, they had only 30 feet left before the lava got them! Still, they had only a 20 feet climb left!

They ran along the path on the side, went up the stone steps, and finally came to the small steps that led to the very top of the volcano. They just had 3 feet!

To spoil the happiness, Mario suddenly tripped over a rock and fell to the edge! Without noticing, Goombario walked behind Bow, stepped on Mario's fingers, and made him let go of the ledge, falling in the lava!

The team walked up the stairs, not noticing Mario falling, and they were finally on the top of the volcano! Suddenly, Kolorado dropped his hook, and it rolled down the steps. It connected to the rock Mario tripped over, and the rope fell right in front of the lava, so Mario could grab it!

He snatched the rope and climbed up to the top, and ran up the stairs. Filled with utter anger, he grabbed the hook and stomped over to Bow, Kolorado, and Goombario.

"You… almost… killed… me… back… there…" He was so angry, he could hardly speak!

"Huh? What do you me-" said Bow.

"SILENCE! GOOMBARIO, YOU STEPPED ON _MY HANDS_! YOU MADE ME FALL! HERE IS YOUR PRESENT!" and Mario walked over to Goombario, and kicked him.

"KOLORADO, YOU DIDN'T HELP! THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU!"

Mario grabbed the hook, walked to the lava, and dropped the hook into the lava, where it boiled and burned.

"AND BOW, GIVE ME YOUR FAN!" and Mario walked over to her, snatched her fan, and smacked Bow with her own fan very hardly! He then threw the fan at Bow and stomped to the other side of the volcano, away from the group of 3.

Suddenly, the group of 3 looked down, saw the lava only 5 feet from them, and ran to Mario.

"Mario, we must leave now! The lava is only like 5 feet from us!" said Bow, Goombario, and Kolorado in panic.

"I don't care! I would rather die!" screamed Mario.

"What a bumming idiot!" hollered Bow.

"No worries, I will save us!" said Kolorado, and he came and picked up Mario. Now that they were ready, they ran to the edge and slowly walked down 10 feet, then they sat and slid all the way to the end, which ended up being the 1/4 of Jade Jungle that was never explored!

Finding a sturdy tree by the volcano, they jumped under the leaves and behind the bushes. Bow opened them and peeked inside.

The volcano finally let go. It suddenly shot lava into the air and sending fire meteors in all directions! Lava shot down the sides of the volcano in a quick stream, and it was heading for the tree where they were! With panic, Bow looked behind them and saw a river, but someone was standing in front of it with what looks like a huge wad of bombs! He used the nearby flinger to shoot it into the heart of the volcano, and the guy threw a smoke bomb and once Bow looked back, he or she was gone!

The bomb was going into the lava, until it lit. The fuse cord got smaller and closer to the bomb until…

BOOM!

A thunderous roar was heard from the volcano as it was spitting lava, and a large puff cloud shot out of the volcano, followed by lots of cracks building all over the rock! It cracked large cracks until it at last busted, sending one-ton rocks shooting in all directions. Most rocks missed the tree, 3 hit the tree, and once shot RIGHT PAST BOW'S TAIL, and she barely avoided it.

"Whew," Bow said "that was clo-"

Suddenly, a great finale happened! A HUGE clear shockwave shot out of the volcano, and it easily uprooted trees and sent rocks flying in the air, smashing into more trees. The shockwave smacked Mario, Bow, Kolorado, and Goombario right in the gut and sent them flying right through the trees.

Bow could barely keep her eyes opened as she slammed into tree after tree after tree until it finally stopped, then they skinned right into the beach and slid along the surface, dropping a small trail of blood on the beach there. All 3 were unconscious…

"Are they still alright?"

"Who are these people?"

"Hey, isn't that Mario and Bow and Goombario!"

"Isn't that that guy who was hunting for the treasure in the volcano 2 weeks or so ago?"

These were whispers Mario heard as his eyes finally came into focus. Once he was awake, he was staring into the eyes of some Yoshis leaning over them. He then very slowly got up, and a nearby Yoshi asked, "Do you know what just happened, Mario?"

Mario shook his head, and the Yoshi pointed to the island. Once Mario walked over to the edge of the ship they were on, Mario's mouth dropped open.

The once primitive and filled-with-life island was now destroyed. There were black, crispy trees, burnt grass, and piles of wood which Mario knew were the huts. That shockwave trashed the whole island!

The leader Yoshi came to Mario and explained about the island, "Mario, the island is obviously now gone. We were able to escape just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, this still didn't stop the evil shockwave. However, after the shockwave, we sent some scouts to check the volcano, for we knew that it came from that. Maybe we can look at possibly any clues for help on how this all happened! Well, we might as well wait. So, how did your adventures g-"

A Yoshi yelled to the leader, interrupting the speech. He told the leader to come to him.

After some seconds, the leader jumped in shock and ran to talk to Mario, "Mario! Our captain was reading a book on this island's history, and he says we can bring our island back to normal! You see, there is something called an Emerald Key somewhere underground, and he who has the key can put it in the locked box I have and a spirit comes out! And, he can grant ANY WISH! You know what this means!"

Mario responded by saying, "So I have to find an Emerald Key somewhere under this island, take it to you and unlock the locked box, and wish that your island is back to normal?"

"Yes!"

"Well, how do I find this if it is underground?"

"I remember seeing a cave in Green Fuzz Jungle!"

"Where's that?"

"The part of Jade Jungle you never explored!"

"What about you?"

"The part _you _never explored!

"Ohhh…"

And Mario got ready to go, when the scouts came back to the ship and walked up the rope ladder.

"We both found a marble-like thing! You will not believe this! Read it for yourself!" exclaimed one of the scouts, and he showed it to Mario and the leader. Both of them stared in shock as they read:

_This is the Ultra High Tech Sonic Bomb_

_Copyright **2104**_

_Made in USA 2.0_

_Use at own risk_

_Throw it, and once it is lit, it will explode, which is followed by a Hyper Sonic Blast, which spreads out by about 2 miles._

Mario said in shock to the leader: "This is impossible! How can it be made in the year 2104 if it is right now 2004! This thing will be made in 100 years!"

The leader answered by saying: "I don't know. This should be the first thing checked out, for if we revive it, they could blow it up again! First, go find out more about this weapon, then do something!"

"Okay! I also have some clues! The guy who threw them jumped in a river in the Green Fuzz Jungle, in the river!"

"Of course! Everyone knows that once you follow it to the end, you will find a cave underwater! Go to the river and follow it! Ohhh, and here are the keys to the jeep the scouts were driving. To reach the river, just follow the tire track trail the scouts left!"

The leader threw Mario the keys. Leaving Bow, Kolorado, and Goombario behind, Mario grabbed the keys, ran to the edge of the ship, and jumped down to the rope ladder, and climbed down. He swam to the land, climbed on, and ran to the jeep. After climbing in, he inserted the keys in the hole and started up the engine. With the roaring engine, Mario sped along the tire tracks.

Everywhere he look was covered in fire, black debris, or torn down trees and flipped rocks. After a long time of driving, he pulled over by the trashed volcano, hopped out, and ran to the tree they hid behind. After running along the path, he jumped in the river and waited for the river currents to stop shooting him down the river. After 3 minutes, he stopped at a dead-end. He dived underwater and sure enough there was an opening. He sped threw it, and was in the cave, he swam up to the surface, emerged, and swam to the piece of land.

After pulling himself out, he approached the switch and stepped on it. Suddenly, the entrance slammed shut and water poured in the place, flooding it! Mario was forced to swim, so he went into the middle as the water level rose. Now, the stone walls were now wooden walls! The water kept rising until it finally stopped. He then climbed onto the nearby land and stepped on the switch. The nearby wall cracked away, and an opening in the wooden wall sucked up all of the water in some sort of pipe, and once it was all gone, it sealed itself again. With the opened passage, Mario ran outside and ran across the grass bridge. It was amazing how odd all of this was!

Once the ending was reached, Mario stepped on the nearby switch and a laser suddenly shot him, and he was shrunken to 1 inch! As a midget, he ran through the hole in the wall and walked up to an elevator. Once he stepped in it, 2 leaves covered the elevator and the elevator connected to the bamboo rails. Now, it shot down very fast and it started to get warmer. Either it was Mario's imagination, but he saw the bamboo become blacker! Now, the elevator catched on fire as the fireball shot down, lighting up the darkened place! As the bottom, the elevator splashed into water to immediately put out the fire. It slowly went down until it was right above a glass walkway. The elevator landed in front of a small tube, and the leaves slightly opened up. Mario walked in the tube and slid down into the glass walkway and followed it to the end. After some pounding, the door opened up and Mario continued inside.

He was on a small ledge in front of a dark purple lake. He walked to the nearby page and read it out loud:

_**Dark Eco Lake**_

_This is something called Dark Eco, which is found in about 400 years. After this was taken back from the future after some difficulty, it was untouched in this lake. To get past this, one must cross it without ANYTHING touching it, or you could either transform into a weaker creature or die, depending on the user's strength. Good luck on trying to cross it!_

Well, Mario was stuck, for he had to but couldn't cross it… until he noticed an odd-looking rock. He picked it up and suddenly the rock turned into what looked like a missile! Mario jumped on, pressed the large red button, and it shot forward over the dark eco lake! Right before it smacked into the wall, Mario jumped off and the missile smacked into the wall and exploded! With that out of the way, Mario continued to the door and opened it with unusual ease to be in the final room, which was empty except for a key! Mario has finally found the Emerald Key!

Mario darted to see, but unfortunately it was only a skull key. Mario still picked it up and stuck it into a camouflaged stone padlock and opened the stone door. After following the large corridor, he arrived in a HUGE circular room filled with another dark eco lake and LARGE stairs! When he walked forward, another beam shot him and he returned to his normal size. Now, the room became smaller, but it was still pretty big. He walked up the stairs to a rock with a tube, and a carving read:

_This is the Portal of Time. To make this work, you must first past the test, then you must speak the year, and it will teleport you to that year, the exact same second, minute, hour, day, week, and month of the time you jumped in the portal, so this can be useful! For the test, you must show true Chi. If the number on the tube exceeds 1,000 on the Power Level Scanner, then the portal can be used. Transformations are allowed._

So Mario stuck the tube on his head, and the numbers started bubbling until it read "192". Knowing this wasn't enough, Mario became Fire Mario and his strength and power greatly rose. Still, the number was only "496".

Fire Mario pushed hard and he screamed as fire rose around him, and his power level was sky-rocketing! Finally, Fire Mario became Ultra Fire Mario, which is the same, but he is a lot more buff and strong and has a lot more power, though his speed greatly goes down. The chart read "1,043" and the portal suddenly appeared. Impressed with his new Ultra Fire form, UFM walked into the portal to finally warp.

Once inside, UFM said clearly "Year 2104" and the portal turned a dark red. He walked into the portal and this is where things really got weird!

Well, this portal was certainly the oddest thing Mario ever went through! He was in a dark, swirly, colorful place as the scene did mind-boggling things. The temperature went up and dropped, and this place really seemed like a nightmare!

After the feeling of being pulled in, he was finally shot out of the portal, and he was in the year 2104, which is an unbelievable future!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Thanks for reading this extra-long chapter! I bet you are wondering what the future is like! Please R&R, and await the next exciting chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: The Future

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 8

100 years in the future looked a lot more different than what people said! Either this place is a deserted area, or this is what the future is like! This is basically an island with no grass, no trees, no nothing on it except dirt and mud. Outstanded, Mario walked forward 15,000 feet (about 3 miles) until he reached the beach, which was a bit more muddy. On the beach was a square thing, and curious, Mario went and picked it up.

Suddenly, it dropped and a holographic image of what he said is the 60th president announces that Hurricane Death will arrive on this island in currently 0 hours, 22 minutes, and 14 seconds! He mentioned that it was a category six hurricane, and Mario guessed that this was not a good thing at all! With fear in his eyes, he looked at the clouds across the ocean, and they were a very dark grey color with bright lightning and thunder erupting from it! And then he saw it: a small rock formation! Mario ran to it, and he touched it, wondering what happens. Suddenly, the rock moved out of the way, revealing a Speedjet 2100, the newest model! By it he also found a Wind Speed Tester. Picking it up, the wind speed was 30 miles per hour. He better start leaving! After spending 10 minutes getting in the thing, he was inside. When he relooked at the Wind Speed, Mario's jaw dropped open! The wind speed was 120 miles per hour! And to make it look true, sand flew over the jet. When he attached his seatbelt, the odd module turned on.

"WELCOME TO THE SPEEDJET 2100! PLEASE SAY DESTINATION!"

"I bet since it is advanced technology, all I have to do is say where I want to go! Mario's Pad, Mushroom Kingdom!"

"DESTINATION FOUND. DO YOU WANT TURBO?"

"Yes!"

"PLEASE WAIT 10 MINUTES."

Finally, 10 minutes later, the engine said it was finished, and the ship yelled "HURRICANE WARNING! CATEGORY 6 HURRICANE! WIND SPEED: 194 MPH. MAX SPEED POSSIBLE: 210 MPH" Mario was so shocked he could hardly breathe! The ship then shot in the air (after closing the capsule), and it shot forward, right through the hurricane!

"WIND SPEED: 199 MPH."

The ship slowly shook, but the ship was fine, mainly due to no warnings the ship blurted out. After about 5 minutes of just hovering there, the ship said "WIND SPEED IN HURRICANE IS 210, WHICH IS MAX! NOW ACTIVATING TURBO…" And suddenly, the back of the ship glowed, and the ship shot forward like a missle, and the speed count showed "2500 MPH"!

After 5 minutes, they were back at Mario's house. Well, this place looked very odd! The house was replaced with a mansion, and a tombstone labeled "R.I.P. Mario, whose body I cannot find"!

"Wow, I guess the Yoshis forgot to tell people that I would be warping to the future… Maybe I was gone for 100 years and they thought that I was dead in the place…" thought Mario. Mario entered the mansion without knocking, which ended up being a mistake, not because of the alarm now going off, but the object in the background. It was humungous! After about 30 seconds, a voice started speaking.

"Don't worry father, I will catch the intruder!" said what sounded like a 35 year old voice.

"Adda…boy…Luigi…Junior…" responded a voice that was much, much older, and Mario realized that the 130 year-old Luigi was saying that! He is still alive! This is a new record for about 500 years!

There were quick footsteps to the door, and a model of what looked like Luigi but a little bit older, had a lot of wild hair, had a beard, and looked a little taller was at the doorframe, and he was wearing a green hat with "L Jr." on it. Luigi's son, Luigi Junior! What a surprise this has been!

"Hey dad, there is some red dude that looks kind of like me!" called Luigi Junior.

"Is it…can it be…" said the very old Luigi, and he spent 10 minutes walking until he saw Mario.

"Hey, Luigi!"

"This cannot be right! You were killed on a Yoshi Island!"

"Actually, I time-warped."

"Huh?"

"When I warp in the future, my body disappears until that time, then my body reappears again."

"Huh?"

"Dad, I think he is saying when he is warping, his body kind of disappears."

"Huh?"

"Look, if you threw an apple into a portal that was set for 100 years in the future, the apple would enter the portal and never come out until the year 2200."

"Now I get it!"

"Good. So Mario basically didn't come out until today!"

After a scene of heavy thinking, Mario asked, "2 questions for Luigi. 1: How are you still alive at 130 years old and 2: how did you have a baby AT 95 YEARS OLD!"

"Well Mario, I drunk a life potion that lets me live a lot longer at 50 years old, so I can live til 150! And I never had a baby! When my friend gave birth to a baby, she said that it was too bloody and gave it to me the second it was born, and I raised it as Luigi Junior!"

"I see…"

"Anyway, Mario and Dad, listen. I was watching the news, and they said a 50 year old Mario was blowing up our neighborhood. Yeah, OUR neighborhood. We all know that Mario is definitely not 50, and that he is evil. We have to destroy that thing and find information about it! I bet you $10 it is a robot… a VERY SKILLED AND COMPLEX robot…"

"Ouch! Luigi and Luigi Junior, lets go kill ourselves a ro-" Before Mario finished his sentence, a large fiery shockwave blew up the backside of the house, causing a blast of smoke and fire to move around the mansion.

Mario ran outside and found an impressive 25-years-older-looking Mario with fireballs loaded in his hand. "_Ahhhh, Mario. So nice to see you...or...me in a stage 25 years younger. So, ya think ya can stop me, Mario? I think ya will be k'll'd n' 'few seconds. _Stupid voice box…. _'T is time ta die!_"

"What an odd accent." Thought Mario, and he transformed into Fire Mario. In this form, he shot a fireball, which the fake Mario easily deflected.

"_Ya'r pathetic, Mario!_" said the fake Mario, and he shot a fireball, this time 5 times stronger, which sliced across Fire Mario's arm, splattering some blood in the grass.

"Darn. This was my good arm." complained Mario, and he thought it was time for the Bang Explosion Fireball. He then used his injured arm to charge a fireball, and Luigi Junior understood. He ran in front of Fire Mario, and he started to get angry and Luigi Junior sent a clear shockwave at the fake Mario, hitting him and sending him right into the neighbor's house. "Wow! You have mind powers!" exclaimed Fire Mario, and he pushed his power to the fireball and it got bigger.

After 5 minutes of mind attacks on fake Mario and Fire Mario charging the fireball, it became huge! He then became Ultra Fire Mario, which was Fire Mario but more strong, and he yelled "DDDDIIIIIEEEEEEE!" and shot the fireball with full force, which became a ball the size of the mansion going upwards towards the fake Mario!

As a counter-attack, fake Mario sends a Fire Blast at the ball, which connects, and the fake Mario is actually winning the war of pushing it away! Suddenly, he gets hurt by an electricity ball, and Ultra Fire Mario looks at Luigi. He smiles at Ultra Fire Mario, and looks up and nods. Ultra Fire Mario then pushes full power and the blast becomes ferocious. As a final resort, fake Mario shoots a fire laser at Luigi, then the blast hits him.

His body starts to break up, and he yells "NOOOOOOO!" right before the blast finished. The ball went up in the air very high and exploding, giving a nice airborne fire explosion for everyone to see. UFM becomes regular Mario and faces Mario, and his face goes from pure happiness to uttermost shock.

The screen becomes slow motion, and the laser slices right into Luigi's heart and through the other side. Blood shoots out of both sides, and Luigi falls in a puddle of blood. Within just 10 seconds, Luigi dies, body still in the blood puddle. Mario starts crying, but not nearly as bad as Luigi Junior, who is on the floor right by Luigi just pouring with tears!

10 days later, they still are a little unhappy, but not as bad as it was on the day Luigi died. Now, there was Luigi's tombstone now in the dried blood puddle, and it was loaded with security, for no one was allowed to touch it. Finally, Luigi Junior asked a very important question to Mario on that tenth day: "Why did you come to the future anyway?"

"Ohhh yeah! I forgot! I should be finding the person who threw this bomb at the island!"

"Tell me what the label was."

"Sure! It was:

_This is the Ultra High Tech Sonic Bomb_

_Copyright 2104_

_Made in USA 2.0_

_Use at own risk_"

"Wow, those are rare! Believe it or not, but there was only one left in the Weapon's Guard!"

"Wait, was the bomb he threw the one from the Weapon's Guard?"

"No, actually. There were 2 before that, and the one he threw was the one no one knew where it was."

"I think I better get the last one and destroy it before the guy gets it, right?"

"Yup!"

"But it is the future! He is probably like already there!"

"Relax. I got an Underground Vehicle. Just say the location, and it takes you there underground at 5-40,000 MPH, depending on the distance. Just use that."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"It is under the WELCOME! mat! BTW, if anyone found it, they would have to say the right words to use it. You must say: _'SHLLL SAA SEEV SEEK'_. This is an ancient language that was used by the Molians, which were underground people, thousands of years ago."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

Luigi Junior threw the welcome mat out of the way and opened a trap door, which really was invisible to see the handle ("A future trick" said Luigi Junior)!

They followed the path downstairs to a diamond door. Luigi Junior said: _SHLLL SAA SEEV SEEK_, and the door opened. They entered and the door instantly closed. Once they walked forward a bit, lights came on, showing what looked like a small 2–person cart on a long railroad track. They entered, buckled up, and put on odd glasses, which Luigi Junior explained makes speeds above 1,000 feel like for your body only a 30 MPH speed, so it makes it more relaxing.

"PLEASE SAY DESTINATION."

"Weapon's Guard Front Entrance."

"SCANNING………..TARGET FOUND. MAX SPEED: 40,000 MPH."

"See Mario, the place is really far!"

"PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR RELAXER XV GLASSES ON. DO YOU?"

"Yes."

"JOURNEY WILL NOW START."

The ship suddenly shot forward very, very fast until it was already 40,000 MPH in just 10 seconds, explained Luigi Junior, but Mario thought he was lying. It looked like he was going 40,000 because of how quickly they were passing lights, but it only felt like they were going 30 MPH! The glasses actually worked!

After 2 minutes, something very odd and unexpected happened. Bow popped out and said how much longer (she also had the glasses on), and Mario was scared out of his skin and jumped up. "What the heck are you doing here! Shouldn't you be way at the ship?"

"Surprise, Mario! I was really invisible, following you the whole time! Also, that fight with the fake Mario was AWESOME!"

"Errr Mario, who is the ghost?"

"Ohhh, sorry, I forgot to tell. She was secretly following me, and how she entered the portal I don't know ("I was invisible, so it never detected me when I entered!" answered Bow instantly)…okay, I know now. Anyway, the ghost's name is Bow, and she was with me in the whole adventure I was in. You see, I was searching for your dad, Luigi, in the adventure when he was kidnapped. Hard to explain, really. Because of a break in the space-time continuum, I technically never saved Luigi, but I will change that, which will also change this future. It is confusing, I know."

They were silent until another 6 minutes (the talk was 2 minutes long) were over and they could actually get off the thing and to the Weapon's Guard.

"WE ARE NOW AT THE WEAPON'S GUARD. PLEASE TAKE OFF GLASSES AND GET OFF ON EITHER SIDE."

After Mario, Bow, and Luigi Junior took off the glasses, they exited, but Luigi Jr. lead them to the trunk, where he pulled out 3 guns.

"Okay, it might be unnatural running with guns since we have powers, but we need them, for no matter how hard we try, we cannot enter without these. Yes, these are their guns. I stole them in a spying mission. Unfortunately, these were found in the most unguarded sector, Level One Guns, so these guns are at the lowest level. Anyway, here you go."

He handed Mario a long gun with a yellow circle printed on the front, then he handed him a chip. After doing the same to Bow and himself, he started to speak again.

"The chips makes your guns have unlimited ammo, and this was stolen from the Private HQ, and these were hard enough to steal, so be thankful! Insert your chips into the circle, and if your gun glows yellow, it has been installed correctly."

They did so, and all 3 guns glowed yellow correctly. After some practice by shooting old soda cans from the trunk, Mario grabbed 3 sodas from the container and said they would leave. Once they reached the steps that exited the underground, Mario asked: "What are these sodas? They only have a red label with a lightning bolt."

Luigi Junior replied by saying: "Those are Power Sodas! They boost your strength and speed for 5 minutes after drinking. Also, you automatically drink the whole thing, for a force makes you do so, so it only works once!"

Mario tucked them in carefully, and they entered the door and exited the underground and were in front of the Weapon's Guard.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, yet another Chapter finished! I bet you are wondering how their journey goes through the Weapon's Guard, huh? Well, stay tuned for Chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 9: Signing up

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 9

As the metal doors of the guard opened, the team entered the Weapon's Guard, prepared for combat. They walked up to the counter and talked to the odd-colored Toad. "Hello, and who are you?"

Mario said, "We are the Mario Team! Mario, Bow, and Luigi Junior."

"Well, welcome newcomers!"

"We heard that you had something called an Ultra High Tech Sonic Bomb."

"The UHTSB? Yeah, we are guarding it. It will be given to the winner of the annual Robot Blast-off. Of course, after many tests to make sure you are good people…"

"In that case, we will sign up for the competition!"

"Cool. I will just pull out the forms for you…" The counter Toad reaches in a nearby drawer and pulls out 3 registration sheets.

_R O B O T B L A S T – O F F S I G N – U P S H E E T_

_Name _

_Team Members _

_Dorm Number _

_Robot Name _

_Robot Type _

_Robot Number _

_Robot Height _

_Robot Width _

_SCANNER CARD INFORMATION_

_Age _

_Card ID _

_Expiration Date , _

_PN _

_SHA _

_Credit Rentivation _

Mario filled out:

_R O B O T B L A S T – O F F S I G N – U P S H E E T_

_Name _**Mario**

_Team Members _**Bow, Luigi Junior**

_Dorm Number _

_Robot Name _**Red Metal**

_Robot Type _

_Robot Number _

_Robot Height _

_Robot Width _

_SCANNER CARD INFORMATION_

_Age _**25**

_Card ID _** 7 4 3 6**

_Expiration Date _**March****13th ****2006**

_PN _

_SHA _

_Credit Rentivation _

"Mario sir, let me see your license."

"Fine."

Mario pulls out his Driving License from his wallet and shows it to the Toad. "Sir, you do realize that this expired 98 years ago, right?"

"…"

"Sorry, but you can't be entered with an extremely old license."

"But… but… but…"

"Sorry."

"But I am Mario!"

"I know. I think I saw from the sheet."

"No! _The _Mario! The Mario that saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser!" exaggerated Mario.

"Bowser…………………Bowser……………….you really _are _the Mario I read about in a book, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"But you got mysteriously murdered on some tropical island!"

"((Those god-damn Yoshis! They never told _anyone _I went to the future)) I went into the future!"

"Yeah right."

"Allow me to explain." Said Luigi Junior in a very low voice. "Mario…"

After 30 minutes of talking and arguing, Mario fell asleep and so did Bow. "Ohhh fine, that last sentence encouraged me that you were right." Said the Toad in an "I-gave-up" voice.

"Zzz…"

"Mario… Mario… WAKE UP!"

"Ma-ma-iah! You stole my pasta!" Luigi Jr. then slaps Mario in the face, and the clerk announces that you are free. However, Mario couldn't fill out the rest of the form. "Excuse me, but what does PN, SHA, and Credit Rentivation. Also, what the hell does rentivation mean!"

"PN stands for Placement Number, SHA stands for Student Help Assist, and rentivation means 'secondary license'."

"Huh?"

"Look, your Placement Number is the number on the back of the cards. It tells you your location number, or what area you live in."

"What happened to ZIP Codes?"

"I think too many people wanted their own property, so we had to divide more areas. In English, there were more areas than the number variations for a ZIP Number, so let's say there are 1,000,000,000 different combinations in the number for ZIP codes. There soon grew over 1,000,000,000 areas, so we had to enlarge the ZIP Code. Basically, a Placement Number is an enlarged ZIP Code. It was just some guy who changed the name."

"I see… Well, Luigi Junior, what the heck is your Placement Number!"

"Mario, it is 9638284672."

"OMG! That is long!" exclaimed Bow and Mario. After they both screamed, Mario asked, "What does Student Help Assist mean? And what do you mean by 'secondary license'?"

"Well, STA basically means if you were a disabled person or someone who couldn't drive, then you would put 'yes'. We need to know this so they can have an Incumulator."

"Which is…?"

"A robotic body that somehow makes you 'normal'.

"Odd…"

"It may be for you."

"So, what do you mean by secondary license?"

"If you went to jail for illegal driving before, you'd put 'yes'. And believe me, we know if you are lying or not! This is so the cops know to keep a little eye on you."

"Okay. Now I understand. I can fill out the rest of the form now."

_R O B O T B L A S T – O F F S I G N – U P S H E E T_

_Name _**Mario**

_Team Members _**Bow, Luigi Junior**

_Dorm Number _

_Robot Name _**Red Metal**

_Robot Type _

_Robot Number _

_Robot Height _

_Robot Width _

_SCANNER CARD INFORMATION_

_Age _**25**

_Card ID _** 7 4 3 6**

_Expiration Date _**March****13th ****2006**

_PN _**9638284672**

_SHA _**No**

_Credit Rentivation _**No**

"Sweet! Now, I will fill out the rest for you."

"Well, that's good."

"Also, your dorm number is 0604. Just scan the card in the scanner to enter the room. Also, you have a nice taste for names! Well, all you have to do is choose and fix up your robot."

"Sure."

"No wait! Not the way you are thinking of! You tell me the data, and it gets made!" Then, she somehow teleports a 6 feet tall robot! "Tell me the type, or basically, its status. You get 25 points. Use the PIN Filler to fill it out."

"How?"

"Touch the arrow by each status to add or take away a point! Now go!"

_R E D M E T A L S T A T U S_

_(minus) SPEED: (plus)_

_(minus) STRENGTH: (plus)_

_(minus) DEFENSE: (plus)_

_(minus) MAGIC: (plus)_

_(minus) STAMINA: (plus)_

"Done!"

After everyone finished filling out the status and how it looks, the sheet was finished! Here's how Mario's looks:

_R O B O T B L A S T – O F F S I G N – U P S H E E T_

_Name _**Mario**

_Team Members _**Bow, Luigi Junior**

_Dorm Number **0604**_

_Robot Name _**Red Metal**

_Robot Type **See attached**_

_Robot Number **71**_

_Robot Height **6', 2"**_

_Robot Width **2', 7''**_

_SCANNER CARD INFORMATION_

_Age _**25**

_Card ID _** 7 4 3 6**

_Expiration Date _**March****13th ****2006**

_PN _**9638284672**

_SHA _**No**

_Credit Rentivation _**No**

"Cool! I will now take your forms!" and with that, the clerk takes them and stamps them. Then, she gives Mario a card telling him when the practice starts (6:00 PM tomorrow) and the card needed to get inside the dorm room!

Mario then walked behind the counter, up the steps behind there, and through what seems like a maze of hallways. Since the last dorm ended at 0600, he took the elevator to the basement.

When Mario looked on his bed, he dropped everyone and fell flat on his face!

"Th…this can't be…" exclaimed Mario in shock and surprise.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
To make up for the long time it took to publish this, I will post two chapters today! Yay!


	11. Chapter 10: Mario Goes Stupid

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 10

"… Luigi! What in the _world_ are you doing here!" asked Mario in a shocked voice.

"Actually Mario, I'd like to know that too!"

"Wait, huh? I don't get it."

"You see, Mario. I was tied up and threw into a bag, then somehow I was here when I emerged from the bag."

"I see now."

"So Mario, how is the adventure?"

"Truthfully, it is kind of off, if you catch my drift. First, I went into a warp pipe that took me into some odd forest. Then, I found Bow here and Goombario died in a lava pit. THEN, we did some exploring and ended up on a ship owned by Yoshis. Once here, we left Kolorado and Goombario, who I revived, stayed on the ship as me and Bow came here."

"I get it now! By the way, who is this guy who looks like me?"

"Ohhh, this is your son you get in the future. Luigi Junior."

"Clever…"

"Yep."

"So, why are you still in this place?"

"EEEEEPPPP!"

"…… Luigi? What's going on?"

"Sorry Mario, it is just a strange coincidence. I know why you are here, for once I was out of the bag, I knew what to do. The guy who was carrying me… had some Sonic Bomb and he was speaking of throwing it at Yoshi's Island!"

"Wait! The guy who jumped into the river was the one who kidnapped you!"

"Yes. I knew that this place had the last one, so I also signed up to see if I could get it to make sure he doesn't destroy the future!"

"Same reason here, Luigi."

After their talk, Mario walked for the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. Suddenly, a hover car flew through the window and smacked Mario in the head!

"MARRRRIIIIOOOO!"

"…"

And Mario blacked out.

THE LOCAL HOSPITAL

"Well Luigi, Luigi Junior, and Bow, it looks like Mario got hit in the left side of the brain." said the doctor.

"Wait, that is the Logic half of Mario!" exclaimed Luigi Jr.

"You are right. And if I'm right, he lost most of his knowledge on long words and sentences."

"How do you know?"

"He has been blurting out random phrases, like 'Yyyiiipppeeee!', and 'Waa haaa!' and 'lets-a-go!'."

"Those are the random phrases Mario blurts out in some of his adventures!" exclaims Luigi.

Just then, Mario woke up!

"Lets-a-go!" exclaimed Mario. "Yyyyyiiiippppeeee!"

"I am now living with a dumbhead brother…" sighs Luigi.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Because of the topic title, it is hard to write a lot, so this chapter had to be short, sweet, and to the point! Now, how will the story continue! Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11: M&L's Letter

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 11

NOTE: This letter was written after he signed up for the Robot Wars but before entering his room and finding Luigi. He wrote this letter during his lunch break.

The second letter was written by Luigi right after Mario visited the hospital at their room.

_January 26, 2004_

_Dear TPI (Toad Publishing Incorporated),_

_I have a request for you to post this letter at the Toad Town News Board. This tells all about the future of my pad, in the year 2104. I got here using Time Travel, and I flew on a Speedjet 2100 to get to my house. Here's my description in poem:_

"_In the future of this land,_

_Yoshi's Island is just sand._

_At my house on Rainy Lane,_

_You will see my house as 'main'._

_You could go up to a speed of 400 miles per hour,_

_In the future you could speed with tremendous power._

_400 to 40000,_

_House to mansion,_

_These are the signs of my future in this land."_

_Thanks for listing to my request!_

_**M A R I O**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

And Luigi's letter:

_My Diary January 25, 2104 3:07 AM_

_Mario got hit by a hover car, or a "future car", yesterday at evening. What a surprise that was! We took him to the hospital and the doctor said he lost his knowledge on long sentences and proper English from a left brain injury! Now all I can hear is "Mama-iah!", "Lets-a-go!", and "Ohhhhhh noooooo!"! After 6 hours of the doctor making an Ultra Shroom, he was healed, but he still does the random phrases. It healed the cut, not the damage done to the brain!_

_**L U I G I**_


	13. Chapter 12: Minor League pt 1

**NOTE: Starting now, I will change the dialogue from: "Hi" said Mario, to : Mario: Hi.**

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 12: The Minor League

After 5 hours of sleep, it was 8:30 in the morning. At this time, they woke up by the Snooze-O-Clock, which is a clock that automatically wakes you up somehow. Once Mario and Luigi woke up, a strange guy walked into their room!

: Yo', it iz tim' fer tha firs' round.

Luigi: Already!

: Yep. So, r' ya comin'?

Luigi: Wait, who are you?

: I'm tha boss of dis plac'. Da main manag'r.

Luigi: I see…

: My nam' iz Bloat.

Luigi: Bloat!

Bloat: Yep. Now go dow' there an' kick som' ass!

Luigi: Sure…

So the 2 brothers follow Bloab to the minor league room down on the first floor, where Mario finds some people in here.

Bloat: Thiz iz you' room for no'. Once we cal' ya, ya come wit him an' fight! Goo' luck!

Then Bloab leaves the 2 brothers inside the metal pipe-like room. In here is a Koopa, a Shyguy, a Bob-omb, a Cleft, and a Goomba.

Goomba: Hello! Welcome to our minor league room! I will introduce you to the cast.

Goomba: The Koopa is called Kraim K.

Kraim K.: NiCe To MeEt YoU.

Goomba: He usually talks like this, so you will get used to it.

Goomba: The Shyguy is called Thiefo.

Thiefo: Hi! I love to steal things from people, so keep an eye on your coins!

Goomba: He is right. He likes to steal our coins, so be careful!

Goomba: The Bob-omb is called Black.

Black: How BOMB are BOMB you BOMB?

Goomba: A habit most normal Bob-ombs have.

Goomba: And finally the Cleft is called Rocky.

Rocky: I like to ram into things!

Goomba: He sure does, trust me!

Goomba: Well, this is everyone! Also, my name is Koolba.

Luigi: Thanks!  
Koolba: Who are you?

Luigi: Luigi.

Koolba: Cool! Well, good luck with your battles! The robot fights can be evil!

Koolba: Also, who is that idiot red person?

Luigi: My brother, Mario. He got hit in the head by a car, so he lost common sense.

After their talk, Luigi walked to the sheet of paper taped to the wall and read it, while Mario was jumping around the room like an idiot:

Also,

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 15/15**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 8/10**

**Defense: 6/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 20/20**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 5/10**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

_Dear Newbies,_

_If you've never fought in Robot Wars, I will explain the rules. You send out your robots into an arena and you battle it! The surviving robot is the winner!_

_Also, no teams are allowed, otherwise it will get too complex._

_If you want to be teams, then just stay behind a "leader". If you are a team member, then we will put letters by your name to know you are a team, so if one team member won, then the other one would win too. Here's the minor league's team list for this year's Robot Wars:_

_Red Metal **A**_

_Green Ember **A**_

_Thief Clawer_

_Bombing Machine_

_Rock Pounder_

_Koopa Kannon_

_Goomba Squisher_

_Yellow Shine **B**_

_White Shine **B**_

_Harvest Bomb **C**_

_Waterer **C**_

_Here's the order for the new ones, Mario and Luigi:_

_**11. **Yellow Shine **B**_

_**12. **Rock Pounder_

_**13. **Bombing Machine_

_**14. **Thief Clawer_

_**15.** Harvest Bomb **C**_

_**16. **Koopa Kannon_

_**17. **White Shine **B**_

_**18. **Goomba Squisher_

_**19. **Waterer **C**_

_**20. **Red Metal and Green Ember **A**_

_Also, you never battle your teammates._

_Finally, if you win a battle, you get a point to add to your robot's status._

_Good luck, newbies!_

_-The Robot Wars Help Team_

Luigi: Wow, this is a long page! It looks like I will have to fight the Waterer!

Mario: Okay-dokay!

Luigi: Ugh…

So Luigi pressed the button on the wall and a robot brung Luigi to the battle arena!

Luigi: Ahhhh! Stop holding so hard, robot!

Robot: Beep.

Once they arrived, the robot dropped him off and went away. Luigi walked up to the large battle arena and already saw his robot and the Waterer! The Waterer looked like a mixture of a pail and a hose.

Luigi: This will be easy…

Bloat: Battle!

**Luigi- Rank 19 Battle**

Luigi wasn't struggling at all! Just like 2 hits and that piece of trash blew up!

**END ROUND**

Bloat: And Luigi wins! You go to Rank 19, and you get a point!

Luigi: Thanks.

Back at the locker room…

Luigi: Let's see…

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 19/20 (-1)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 6/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

Koolba: Nice, Luigi! You did awesome!

Luigi: Thanks!

Koolba: Well, it looks like Mario pressed the button!

Luigi: Good luck, Mario.

Mario: Thank you very much!

**Mario- Rank 20 Battle**

Mario won even faster then Luigi did!

**END ROUND**

Koolba: Nice, Mario!

Mario: Yippee!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 15/15**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 9/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 6/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: Well, I'm going again.

Koolba: Kay! Good luck against me! I will try my best.

Luigi: ((You will so die)) Sure.

**Luigi- Rank 18 Battle**

Luigi only had to use one Green Fireball to destroy it! It was actually that weak!

**END ROUND**

Koolba: Nice fight out there!

Luigi: Yeah, I guess it was a pretty good fight.

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 19/20**

**FP: 4/5 (-1)**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 6/10**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 5/10 (+1)**

Luigi: Go fight Koolba, Mario.

Mario: Okey-dokey!

**Mario- Rank 19 Battle**

Mario attacked twice and won a very easy battle, even though his robot got hit once for 1 damage.

**END ROUND**

Mario: Yippee!  
Koolba: ((I can't believe I lost to an idiot)) Good job!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 14/15 (-1)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 9/10**

**Defense: 6/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: Well, I'm signing up again!

**Luigi- Rank 17 Battle**

Luigi got hit by a special, so -3 HP! Still, Luigi punched it 2 times (while losing 1 HP) and he won!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Wow, that battle actually did damage to my robot!  
Koolba: Be careful, for the battles end up turning out ugly!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 15/20 (-4)**

**FP: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 7/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 5/10**

Mario: Lets-a-go! signs up

**Mario- Rank 18 Battle**

Mario literally won in one punch! No damage!

**END ROUND**

Mario: Yeah!

Luigi: Wow, he did better than I did!

Koolba: Be careful, you might have competition!

Luigi: Grrr….

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 14/15**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10**

**Strength: 10/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 6/10**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: Alright, I'm going to fight you, Kraim K.!

Kraim K.: GoOd LuCk LuIgI!

**Luigi- Rank 16 Battle**

This guy was fast, had high attack and defense, but had low HP, Magic, and NO FP! Thanks to this, it only took 3 punches to beat (with 3 damage to Luigi)!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Sweet, I'm actually doing awesome!

Kraim K.: NiCe BaTtLe, LuIgI!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 12/20 (-3)**

**FP: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 8/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 5/10**

Mario: Its-a-me, Mario! signs up

Luigi: Don't get killed!

**Mario- Rank 17 Battle**

Yet again showing off his strength, he won in one blow!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Man, I hate your high attack power! This is another time you won in one blow!

Mario: Yeah! I'm the winner!

Luigi: Arrrrrg!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 14/15**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 7/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: I shall win easily this time! After all, Harvest Bomb sounds like a weak robot!

**Luigi- Rank 15 Battle**

Harvest Bomb had low attack and defense, but high magic power and health. Because of this, it used many spells so Luigi lost A LOT of health!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Wow, that was a tough round!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 4/20 (-8)**

**FP: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 9/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 5/10**

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi see Bloat enter!

Bloat: With my cool Place Former, I made both of you at Rank 15, since Mario is behind!

Luigi: Hey, what's with the pro-

Bloat: Shush! whispers I have to talk normally in front of people.

Luigi: Sure…

Bloat: Anyway, each of you get 50 coins for reaching Rank 15! And free repairs!  
Luigi: Wow!  
Mario: Yippee!

Bloat: hands over coins and repairs Also, someone's calling you at the Smoothie Bar.

Luigi: Huh?

Bloat: Because of this, we have stopped the wars until you see the person calling you.

Luigi: Sure.

Mario: Okey-dokey!

Bloat leaves

After Bloat left, the two brothers exited the room and headed to the other side of the hall to find a smoothie shop. And sitting at the table was a Toad with blue poka-dots instead of red! After the 2 brothers sat at the tabled with him, they all started talking.

Luigi: Who are you?

Blue Toad: I'm called Sakon.

Luigi: I still don't know who you are.

Sakon: It's okay, because you won't need to know.

Luigi: Why not?

Sakon: Because. Now, I want to talk with you about your robot.

Luigi: Ohhh cool!

Sakon: Yes. I really liked the name and its status! How did you do it?

Mario: Ohhhhhhh no!

Luigi: What Mario? Is it about this guy?

Mario: Ohhh yes!

Luigi: What? What about him?

Mario: Bad.

Luigi: Bad? ((Wait, he actually remembered a "new" word!))

Mario: Ohhh yes.

Luigi: Do you not trust him?

Mario: Ohhh yes.

Sakon: What are you guys talking about?

Luigi: Sakon, I believe my brother on this. What are you plotting, Sakon?

Sakon: Nothing! I promise!

Luigi: Alright, fine. Anyway, I used my imagination to make the robot!

Mario: Bad!

Luigi: Shut up, Mario! Be nicer to Sakon!

Sakon: I see… Anyway, follow me. I'm actually an employee of this place, so follow!

Mario and Luigi follow Sakon into outback, where the smoothies are made. Sakon then leads them to a wide place.

Sakon: Alright Luigi and Mario, it is time to meet the end of your life.

Luigi: How do you know our names?

Sakon: I've been spying on you guys, so I know your names.

Luigi: When?

Sakon: When you said them to Koolba!

Luigi: I get it.

Sakon: Enough gibberish! It is time to show you two pain!

Luigi: Bad joke. sigh Mario, let's kill this weakling before he hurts someone.

Mario: Okey-dokey!

Suddenly, Sakon pulls out 2 long swords! After this, he does a Jump Attack at Luigi, who dodges, but unfortunately for him, Sakon threw one of the swords at Luigi's arm, which sliced at the upper part of his arm, shaving a layer of skin off, which then started to fill with blood! Then, from no where, Mario ran to Sakon!

Sakon did two vertical cuts at Mario, who simply back flipped and landed a little distance away. Mario then ran really fast toward Sakon, and even a lot of quick sword slices couldn't even scratch him! He then did some cool forward sidestep to avoid a double vertical slice, and at last, Mario stuck out his fist and smashed it into Sakon's gut, which caused him to fall onto his back!

Once on his back, Sakon threw the two swords at Mario and missed by a mile. In anger, Mario did a Super Jump above Sakon, then did a Ground Pound onto Sakon's stomach, which caused a shower of blood to erupt from Sakon's mouth! Sakon was definitely dead!

Luigi: My God Mario, you didn't have to hit him THAT hard! You just _nailed_ him!

Mario: I'm the winner!

Luigi: Well, at least he won't be bothering us anymore.

After this, they returned to the minor league room (they just left the body in the middle of the area!) and the button was working again! Luigi then signed up for the next battle.

Thiefo: at place where Sakon died Perfect! He left his wallet! steals 300 coins Hehe!

**Luigi- Rank 14 Battle**

The Thief Clawer has VERY high speed, average attack, low defense, low magic, and average HP. Luigi tried attacking a lot, but he missed most of the time! It was a long fight, but Luigi only lost 2 HP.

**END ROUND**

Thiefo: You won, Luigi! You get to have 40 coins!

Luigi: Nice…

Thiefo: hands over coins

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 18/20 (-2)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 9/10**

**Defense: 9/10**

**Magic: 5/10**

Mario: Lets-a-go!

**Mario- Rank 15 Battle**

It was also a long fight, but it was a bit easier for Mario because it took only 2 hits to win! He lost 1 HP from an attack from Thief Clawer.

**END ROUND**

Thiefo: Cheapskate! You're making me also give you 40 coins!

Mario: Yippee!  
Thiefo: grumble Here. gives Mario the coins

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 14/15 (-1)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 8/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: Time for my next fight…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

This chapter is so long that it has to be split into 2 parts! Read the second part, which will also be posted today! Yay!


	14. Chapter 13: Minor League pt 2

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 13

Black: Good BOMB luck BOMB to BOMB both BOMB of BOMB us BOMB!

Luigi: I am so going to win!

**Luigi- Rank 13 Battle**

The Bomb Machine has low attack, average defense, low speed, average HP, and VERY HIGH magic! Luigi was winning just fine until it used Bomb, which dealt 5 damage to Luigi! He still won though.

**END ROUND**

Black: You BOMB beat BOMB my BOMB robot BOMB!

Luigi: Yes, I did. I admit though, it had a strong magic attack!

Black: Thanks BOMB!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 13/20 (-5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10**

**Strength: 9/10**

**Defense: 10/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 5/10**

Mario: Hello! signs up

Luigi: ((Poor sucker; he has less defense than I had))

**Mario- Rank 14 Battle**

The battle ended up being the same as Luigi, even the "winning then gets hit by Bomb" part!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Ha! It dealt 6 damage to you instead of 5 to me!

Mario: I'm the winner!

Luigi: Stop rubbing it in, Mario.

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 13/20 (-6) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 8/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Luigi: Copycat!

Koolba: Hey, did you hear about the dead body in the smoothie shop?

Luigi: ((Wow, I guess Thiefo spread the rumor)) Yes.

Koolba: It is sure a mystery!

Luigi: signs up

Rocky: Ramming is fun!

**Luigi- Rank 12 Battle**

Rock Pounder is just like the soon-to-be Rank 10 battle kind of: High defense, high attack, NO speed, low magic, average health. Luigi used magic to deal a lot of damage here, which was smart. He still lost 2 HP though.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: I'm good at this!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 11/20 (-2)**

**FP: 3/5**

**Speed: 5/10**

**Strength: 9/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10 (+1)**

Mario: Ohhh yeah!

**Mario- Rank 13 Battle**

Pretty much the EXACT SAME THING, except Mario took 5 instead of 2 damage.

**END ROUND**

Mario: Ohhhh noooooooo!

Luigi: I know. You are low on health now.

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 13/25 (-5) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 8/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Suddenly, a Magikoopa comes in with Bloat, and signs up for the Rank 20 Battle. After he leaves, Luigi walks up to the button and signs up.

**Luigi- Rank 11 Battle**

The Yellow Shine has low defense, VERY high attack, high HP, low magic, and average speed. This is actually quite the hard battle, and Luigi end up winning by a tiny inch!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Wow, that battle was quite hard!

Koolba: I know! You only have a tiny cut of health left! I'd regenerate the robot.

Luigi: Where?

Koolba: In the Healing Chamber right beside Thiefo!

Luigi: Got it.

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 1/20 (-10)**

**FP: 0/5 (-3)**

**Speed: 5/10**

**Strength: 10/10 (+1)**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Both Luigi and Mario healed their robots, then Mario signed up for the same battle.

Luigi: For once Mario, good luck! This battle is ferocious!

**Mario- Rank 12 Battle**

The same, except Mario ended up with 2 instead of 1 HP left.

**END ROUND**

Mario: Yippee!

Luigi: Heal the robot NOW!

Mario: Okey-dokey!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 2/25 (-11)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 9/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Mario then heals his robot also, then they press the button, only to instead show a video mail!

Bloat: 10:06 AM. Mario and Luigi, 2 people are looking for you!

Bloat: People: Bow and Luigi Junior. Location: Smoothie Shop. Time: 10:15 AM.

The video then shuts off.

Luigi: Mario, we need to get to the smoothie shop in 9 minutes.

Mario: I got it!

The two people lounged around until 10:12, then they walked to the smoothie shop and waited 30 seconds, then the two partners came in.

Bow: Mario, is your head feeling better?

Mario: Okey-dokey!

Luigi: He keeps doing it, trust me.

Luigi Junior: So…er… dad, how are you guys doing at the Wars?

Luigi: Me and Mario are both at Rank 11.

Bow: Wow, you guys are pretty good!

Luigi: Yep, and if we win the next match, we go to the Major League!

Bow: How's the minor league room?

Luigi: Pretty cool, actually.

Luigi Junior: So, should we enter?

Luigi: Honestly, no. We are almost finished already, so no need!

Luigi Junior: I know what you mean now.

Bow: Well, we know now where you are, so we will head to the arena to watch!

Luigi: Sure.

Mario: Okey-dokey!

Luigi: STOP SAYING THAT, MARIO!  
Mario: Yeah!

Luigi: Good. Now, see you a bit, you two!

Luigi Junior and Bow: Sure!

The four then get up, exit through the door, and in the hallway, Bow and Luigi Junior go right while the two plumbers head south back to their room. Luigi then signs up for the Match Number 10. Luigi then enters the arena.

Bloat: Presenting the match between a Minor Leaguer and a Major Leaguer.

Bloat: To the left is Green Ember!

Crowd: YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!

Bloat: And to the right is Crystal Shell!

Crowd: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: HEY, ROOT FOR ME MORE!

Crowd: SSOORRRRYY!

Bloat: Begin!

**Luigi- Rank 10 Battle**

Crystal Shell has high attack, no speed, no magic, average HP, and…….. infinite Defense! Because of this, Luigi obviously can't hurt it and Luigi loses!

**END ROUND**

Bloat: And Luigi loses!

Crowd: some happy cries and some "boo"s are heard

At the minor league room…

Koolba: Wow, you actually lost!

Luigi: Don't rub it in.

Koolba: Why did you lose!  
Luigi: I couldn't hurt it!

Koolba: Wait! I just thought of something!

Luigi: Yeah?

Koolba: Look behind the Healing Chamber. You will find something valuable!

Luigi: Sure!

Luigi first heals his robot, then looks behind it to find… a Piercing Bomb!

Luigi: Wow, this can pierce through any defense number! Thanks, Koolba!

Koolba: No problem!

Luigi signs up again.

**Luigi- Rank 10 Battle**

Luigi: I shall win this time!

And he hooked the bomb to the robot. Once it was hooked, the robot shot it at Crystal Shell, and it shattered into a million pieces once the bomb hit it!

Luigi: I won!

**END ROUND**

Bloat: Nice! Now, you and Mario rise to Rank 10, and both of you get paid 100 coins!

Luigi: Each?

Bloat: Each!

Luigi: I'm in heaven.

Bloat: hands over coins Also, Mario is behind by 2 levels.

Luigi: How?

Bloat: By skipping him twice. So Mario gets 2 free points!

Bloat: Also, I will repair both of your robots!

Mario: Yippee!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 25/25**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 6/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 4/10**

Bloat: Alright, follow me to the Major League room!

So Mario and Luigi follow him to the next door room, the Major League room!


	15. Chapter 14: Major Leaguer then Champions

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 14

Well, the Major League looked a lot better than the brothers thought! The metal was replaced with marble, and look, showers, beds, and even a refridge! Unfortunately, the people in here don't really care about the brothers!

Luigi: Errr… hello?

Creatures: …

Luigi: Hey, Red Bob-omb guy!

Red Bob-omb: My name is Redfuse, freak!

Luigi: Jerk…

Mario: Hello!

Redfuse: Ohhhh my gosh! Mario! Can I have your autograph!

Luigi: ((Yeah, and he gives Mario kindness)) What about me?

Redfuse: Back off, loser.

Mario: Okey-dokey!

Mario pulls out a pen and paper and signs it.

Redfuse: My dream! Realized!

Luigi: Ooooooookay… Might as well look at the line-up for the battles.

Luigi then walks to the paper by the button while Mario is talking to everyone, leaving Luigi out of the popularity. Once Luigi reads it, he scroll downs to…

_**Line-up**_

_**1. **Golden Shell_

_**2. **Steel Chain_

_**3. **Golden Hammer **B**_

_**4. **B-G Spiker_

_**5. **Red Hammer **B**_

_**6. **Ghost Bot_

_**7. **Red Explosion_

_**8. **Magic Wand_

_**9.** Green Hammer **B**_

_**10. **Red Metal and Green Ember **A**_

Luigi: It is actually very obvious to which creatures made them:

1. Golden Koopatrol

2. Chain Chomp

3. Electricity Bro.

4. Koopatrol

5. Fire Bro.

6. Boo

7. Red Bob-omb (Redfuse)

8. Magikoopa

9. Hammer Bro.

10. Us

Luigi: signs up

**Luigi- Rank 9 Battle**

Green Hammer has average defense, average attack, average speed, and high health. Though it was really average, Luigi still easily won, though he _did_ lose 3 HP.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: yawns I can't believe we have to do all of these wars in one day!

Luigi: Even if it is only 11:30 AM…

**Luigi's Car (forgot last update)**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 17/20 (-3)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 (+1) (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Mario finally stops talking to Redfuse, and he walks over to the button and presses it while Luigi stares at him with suppressed jealousy.

Luigi: Glory hog…

**Mario- Rank 10 Battle**

It was pretty much the same thing, except he lost 5 instead of 3 HP.

**END ROUND**

Mario: I'm the winner!

Redfuse: Nice job out there! You are awesome!

Luigi: Grrrrrrrr…

Bloat: Ohhhhh, by the way Luigi, you have 3 points than Mario, so Mario gets +3 points.

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 20/25 (-5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 6/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10 (+1)**

**Magic: 6/10 (+1) (+1)**

Luigi: You all suck…

Suddenly, Luigi's Shroom Phone (weird, I know) starts ringing!

Luigi: Hello?

Mystery Person: LIstEN to ME anD You Will BE haPPy! bY, XxxXX

Luigi: Odd…

After Luigi hung up, he signed up for the next battle.

**Luigi- Rank 8 Battle**

Magic Wand has very low attack and defense, but it has high HP, average speed, and VERY high magic. Luigi actually won very easily, even though he suffered a 6 damage attack.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: I'm really on a roll, ain't I?

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 16/25 (-6) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Mario: Its-a-me, Mario!

Redfuse: You are so _cool_!

Magikoopa: You rock awesomely!

Chain Chomp: Arf! Arf!

Fire Bro.: You…

Electricity Bro.: are…

Hammer Bro.: the best!

Koopatrol: You could be a better master than Bowser!

Golden Koopatrol: You are shinier than my shell!

Boo: My tail likes you, Mario!

Everyone else other than Boo: …

Boo: What?

Mario: Thank you very much!

Mario then walks by a red-faced Luigi and signs up for the next match.

**Mario- Rank 9 Battle**

The same as Luigi, except it used no special attacks (he likes Mario) so only 1 damage was dealt to Mario's robot.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: I hate you SO MUCH!  
Mario: Okey-dokey!

Luigi: I will strangle you!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 19/25 (-1)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Luigi then signs up, and while he is walking to the stage, he tries to punch at Mario, but Mario easily avoided the slow punch threw at him.

**Luigi- Rank 7 Battle**

Red Explosion is literally almost the same as Magikoopa's robot; low speed, high magic, average defense, low attack, and average health. Unluckily for Luigi, he goes hard on him, so Luigi literally lost 14 HP in this battle!  
**END ROUND**

Luigi: What was that all about!

Redfuse: You suck. It is your brother that rules, so I don't care for or about you.

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 7/30 (-14) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Luigi: Good luck, soon-to-be-dead brother!

Mario: Mama-iah!

Mario quickly signs up and runs to the arena.

Redfuse: Hey Mario! I won't use Magic on you, since you are a great friend!

Mario: Yippee!

**Mario- Rank 8 Battle**

A very easy battle for Mario, because Redfuse lets him win pretty much. Still, Mario lost 3 HP.

**END ROUND**

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 16/25 (-3)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 8/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Mario: I'm the winner!  
Luigi: I'm so going to kick your-

Luigi's Shroom Phone rings.

Luigi: Damn. So close. Hello?

XXXXX: GO to THe sMOotHIe sHOp! bY, XxxXX

Luigi: Well, might as well go. C'mon, Mario!

Mario: Okey-dokey!

And for the 400th time, the return to the smoothie shop. Inside, they see nothing, so they talk to the bartender.

Bartender: Are you Mario and Luigi.

Luigi: Yes.

Bartender: Well, someone sent in these 2 presents. Mario gets 200 coins.

Mario: Yippee!

Mario takes the coins.

Bartender: And Luigi gets a stick.

Luigi: I am so going to kill the…

Mario: YAY! YIPPEE! YEAH! MAMA-IAH! OHHHHH NO!

Luigi: … who sent this _damn_ present!

Bartender: Aren't you going to take the stick?

Luigi: Sure, I guess. Ugh…..

Luigi: It's a Nimbus 2104.

Harry Potter: Ohhhhhh! I want it! I want it!

Luigi: Fine.

Luigi throws it out of the window, and Harry jumps out of window, falling 60 feet and smacking into the ground.

Luigi: Loser…

Bartender: So, aren't you going to buy a Family Smoothie Pack?

Luigi: What is that?

Bartender: 4 smoothies with 2 smoothies that fully heal your robots.

Luigi: ((What a coincidence)) Sure.

Bartender: Normally, it would be 100 coins, but for you guys, it is only 40 coins!

Luigi: Deal.

Luigi then pays, and after for some weird reason Bow and Luigi Junior enter, the smoothies are finished, and the 4 characters and 2 machines sip away…

12:45 PM, 15 minutes after everyone got their smoothies…

Luigi Junior: Good luck!

And the two leave the major league room, leaving the two brothers again in the room. Inside, Luigi signs up for his next match.

**Luigi- Rank 6 Battle**

Ghost Bot has average health and attack, high speed and magic, and finally, low defense. Luigi wins and leaves with only 4 damage dealt to his robot.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Hey, at least it seemed like the Boo went actually easy on me!

Boo: Not really. I guess I just upgraded the statuses in the wrong spots.

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 31/35 (-4) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Mario: Lets-a-go! signs up

**Mario- Rank 7 Battle**

The EXACT SAME BATTLE, but Mario loses 3 instead of 4 health points thanks to high speed.

**END ROUND**

Mario: I'm the winner!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 22/25 (-3)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 9/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Luigi: At least I'm doing better than I was doing…

Bloat then suddenly barges in!

Bloat: Luigi and Mario, I forgot to tell you!

Bloat: On Rank 5,4,3,2 and 1 matches…

Bloat: …the enemies have a lot more points, so the fights get a lot more intense!

Bloat: Just tryin' to help!

When Bloat left, Luigi signed up for his next match.

**Luigi- Rank 5 Battle**

Red Hammer has high attack, average defense, average speed, average health, and high magic. Bloat was right! This fight was a very tough one for Luigi! Luigi's robot lost 23 HP and won mostly by luck!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Wow, that was the hardest fight so far!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 13/35 (-23) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

When the fight was over, Bloat came in here again to give Mario and Luigi each 75 coins, then he said continue being good and left. Yet again, Luigi's Shroom Phone then rang!

Luigi: Damn, not XXXXX again, I don't feel like doing what it is saying!

Mystery Person: Stop trying to get to first place, or I will really kill you!

Luigi: That was definitely not XXXXX…

BTW, remember Mario gets a free point because he had to jump to Rank 15, so:

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 22/25**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 10/10 (+1)**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Anyway, Luigi signed up for the next battle, after healing his robot with oil from the refridge of course!

**Luigi- Rank 4 Battle**

The B-G Spiker has high attack, high defense, high magic, average health, and average speed. Wow, this guy is pretty strong! Actually, Luigi only lost 7 HP in this battle, which must've been some miracle!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Wow, I went lucky!

Koopatrol: Bowser wouldn't approve of this!

The Koopatrol then runs of crying.

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 33/40 (-7) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Luigi: Baby…

Suddenly, Luigi's Shroom Phone ran YET AGAIN!

Luigi: You son of a…….. Hello?

XXXXX: LOok ON thE DeaD ToaD'S boDY! by, XXxxX

Luigi: Odd, he knew there is something on his body…

Luigi and Mario then walked into the smoothie shop for the umpteenth time, and entered the employee's area when the manager wasn't looking, and on the dead Toad's body was a key!

Luigi: Wow! This is pretty interesting!

The two grab it, return to the main hall, and try to unlock the door to the left of them. When this fails, they try every room on the floor, then they check finally on the door to the right of the smoothie shop, and the key fits in perfectly.

Luigi: Son of a…

((((((By the way, I guess Luigi says that phrase a lot when he is mad with Mario…))))))

They then walk in and climb up the stairs. On the second floor, they walk up to a broken pipe that leads over a crate blocking the door to the left. They walk up the pipe, then jump down on the other side of the crate and go through the door.

Inside this room, they see nothing… until they walk to the middle and someone drops down!

Mystery Person: You will pay for killing my brother!

Luigi: Are you that dead Toad's brother?

Mystery Person: You mean Sakon?

Luigi: So that's what his name was!

Sakon's Brother: You killed Sakon too!

Luigi: Wait, who is your first brother?

Sakon's Brother: Sakon.

Luigi: Huh?

Sakon's Brother: Look, I was just stalling so I could remember my brother's name.

Luigi: Sure…

Sakon's Brother: Anyway, die! By the way, I'm Cheft!

Mario: Ohhhhhh no! Bad!

Sakon's Brother (Cheft) then pulls out 2 long swords like his brother, and does a horizontal AND a vertical cut at Luigi, who simply crawls to the left so Cheft misses.

Cheft: I was never the best at swordsman classes…

Cheft then throws his swords to the side, and he takes out a Bob-omb belt. After this, he starts pelting Bob-ombs at Luigi! He isn't good at swordsmanship, but he is good at bombing! 80 percent of the bombs landed on Luigi, and they all exploded, causing Luigi's body to explode, which makes the body squirt blood all over of the place! Mario then snaps after seeing this.

Mario: You have killed my brother, Luigi! I shall KICK…YOUR…ASS!

Mario then becomes Ultra Fire Mario (a buff version of Fire Mario) and he starts doing stuff so violent that it is simply safer to say:

Beep.

After the battle ended, UFM pulled Cheft's detached arm off his shoulder and burnt it with a fireball. After this, he became regular Mario again. Suddenly, a figure slid down the pole and ran to Mario!

Mario: Wait………….. Luigi!

Luigi: Surprise!

Mario: But… how… when…

Luigi: Simple. While he was throwing all of the Bob-ombs, I knew he couldn't see!

Luigi: So, I took this time to pull out my red food coloring-stuffed dummy…

Luigi: And set it in front of the onslaught of Bob-ombs and quickly ran.

Luigi: I knew you would get your memory back and kick his butt so I didn't have to!

Mario: I see. Pretty skilled!

Luigi: Than-

Suddenly, a piece of metal hit Mario in the left side again!

Mario: Yippee!

Luigi: It was good as it lasted…

So the two picked up a Bob-omb that Cheft never threw and they threw it at the obvious crack in the wall on the other side. They ran through and entered, and inside was…

Koolba and Thiefo!

Thiefo: Shouldn't……..have……..looked……..in…….secret…….room…..URK!

Koolba: Shouldn't…….have……..been………interested……..in……own……ass…….

Luigi: I guess we should just leave and-

Mario: Ohhhhhhh no!

Luigi looked back at the opening and saw Bloat!

Bloat: Uhhhhhh……bye!

Bloat then leaves, so Luigi heads back to the major league room and signs up for the next match.

**Luigi- Rank 3 Battle**

Golden Hammer had high attack, defense, magic and speed, with average health. Thanks to this REALLY hard battle, Luigi loses 31 HP!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Ohhhh yeah right!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 7/40 (-31) (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! signs up

**Mario- Rank 4 Battle**

Same as Luigi, but lost 24 instead of 31 HP, and Mario used Magic.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Lucky…

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 1/25 (-24)**

**FP: 2/5 (-3)**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 7/10 (+1)**

Both of the brothers healed their 'bots, then Luigi entered the next battle.

**Luigi- Rank 2 Battle**

Steel Chain has high attack, defense, speed, and health, but no magic. Luigi was creamed in this battle! He had to use up all of his magic, and use on Medipac, but he still won.

**END ROUND**

Luigi: Whew, that kept me sweating!

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 7/45 (-38) (+5)**

**FP: 0/5 (-5)**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Luigi then saw Mario snacking on a cake without him! By the time Luigi reached him, Mario ate the last piece!

Luigi: I…hate…you…so…much.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario then darts to the button and signs up for the battle Luigi just did.

**Mario- Rank 3 Battle**

The same thing happened to Mario, but because of stronger magic and higher speed, he still survived the war, even though he had only 25 HP!

**END ROUND**

Luigi: You keep scoring lucky, Mario!

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 1/25 (-24)**

**FP: 0/5 (-5)**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 8/10 (+1)**

YET AGAIN, Luigi's Shroom Phone rings!

Luigi: I should install a Spam Control… ahhhhh well… Hello?

XXXXX: BReaK The BRokEN waLL in THe mINor LEagUE roOM. By, XXxxX

Luigi: Sure…

The two run into the minor league room and break the wall, revealing 2 Life Shrooms! Luigi puts them into his pockets when…

XXXXX: HEal THe tWO inJUreD OneS In tHE roOM by THe sMOotHIe sHOp. xXXxx

Luigi: It's as if she is spying on us!

Once the two leave, XXXXX falls through the ceiling and lands on the ground!

XXXXX: Not again…

Back to the two brothers, they return to Koolba and Thiefo, and Mario and Luigi heal them. However, they run away instantly back to the minor league room, too scared to speak! The brothers do the same, but back to the major league room.

In here again, they both heal their robots and eat some ice cream bars from the fridge, then Luigi signs up for the next battle.

**Luigi- Rank 1 Battle**

Golden Shell has high attack, speed, health, and magic, but average defense. This is Luigi's WORST NIGHTMARE, for he uses 5 Medipacs, all of his magic, and ends up with 4 HP!  
**END ROUND**

Luigi: My God that was hard, but at least now I am Number 1!

Bloat: Yes, and of course Mario gets another 2 points, while you get 1.

Bloat: Don't forget repairs!

Luigi: I know.

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 25/25**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 10/10 (+1) (+1)**

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 50/50 (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

Bloat: Finally, 200 coins to each of you!

Bloat pays up, and Luigi just faints. 10 minutes later, he wakes us, and both of them sign up for the champion match (the champion match can be a team match (the champion has 2 cars to fight)).

**Mario & Luigi VVVSSSS The Champion**

**Mario's Car**

**Red Metal**

**Health: 25/25**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 10/10 (+1) (+1)**

**Luigi's Car**

**Green Ember**

**HP: 50/50 (+5)**

**FP: 5/5**

**Speed: 7/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 6/10**

_**VVVVVVVVVVSSSSSSSSSSS**_

**Champion Cannon**

**HP: 35/35**

**FP: 10/10**

**Speed: 5/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 10/10**

**Champion Macho**

**HP: 20/20**

**FP: 10/10**

**Speed: 10/10 **

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 10/10**

It was a very long battle, but Champion Cannon got knocked out first, then Mario's Robot (weren't expecting that, ey?) got knocked out second. Finally, Luigi's Robot win by 1 HP!

_**THE ROBOT WARS CHAMPIONS ARE MARIO AND LUIGI!**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, this is the third out of 4 chapters done that involve getting the last Ultra High Tech Sonic Bomb (UHTSB)! Read the final piece later!


	16. Chapter 15: The Final UHTSB Destroyed

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 15

Luigi: Ahhhh, this is the life!

Luigi: I'm the champion of the Robot Wars, and I get this amazing room!

Luigi: Nothing can make this moment go horrible!

Mario: HELLO!

Luigi: Shut up, you annoying, Italian…beep…beep….beep… brother!  
Mario: Mama-iah!

So the two brothers started fighting in their luxurious, small but detailed Champion Room. There was a double bed, a refridge, a bathroom, and pretty much everything in a small room!

Luigi: GIVE ME BACK MY CAR KEYS!  
Mario: Yippee! I'm-a the winner!

Luigi: Yes you are. Now, give me the keys!

Suddenly, Luigi's Shroom Phone rang!

Luigi: Not again…… Hello?

Bloat: Come see me in the arena for your UHTSB bomb you wanted.

Luigi: Sure.

Bloat: Good!

Phone: Buuuuubbbbuzzzeeeeeppppp! Buzeeeeeeeepppp!

Bloat: What the hell is that!

Luigi: Someone else is trying to call. Hold on.

Luigi: Hello?

XXXXX: DOn't FAll FOr bLOat'S TraP! By, xXXxx

Luigi: Huh?

Bloat: Huh?

Luigi: Well, whatever……….bye!

Bloat: See ya!

Luigi hangs up, and the two of them enter the arena to see Bloat standing on the other side of the battle arena.

Bloat: Robot War!

Luigi: Fine! Hold on!

Bloat: WAIT! Both of you against one robot from me!

Luigi: Sure.

The two return 10 minutes later with their robots.

Bloat: Wha' tewk so lon'?

Luigi: Please don't start up again.

Bloat: Time to see me robo'!

Luigi: Well, I guess it is a start…

**The Soul Sucker**

**HP: 70/70**

**FP: 30/30**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Defense: 10/10**

**Magic: 10/10**

Luigi: Awww come on! That is just cheap!

Bloat: Battle time!

**Mario and Luigi- Manager Battle**

Soul Sucker moves first, and uses "5 Missile Launch", which sends 5 missiles at the cost of 4 FP to deal 10 damage per missile! Anyway, he uses this on Mario's robot, which incinerates his robot in just 3 missiles! Now, Green Ember uses Green Fireball, which only deals 2 damage to Soul Sucker. Now, for a big finale, Soul Sucker uses Doom Soul (25 FP) and this instantly blows up Luigi's robot, then it turns into "energy" and heals 50 HP for Soul Sucker!

**END ROUND**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**NOTE**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**I might switch to story format ("Hello!" says Luigi) and script format (Luigi: Hello!) several times, depending on what works best, so get prepared!**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**END NOTE  
FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"That is so not fair, dude!" screams Luigi.

"Well, this is what happens when you challenge the PERFECT robot!" answered Bloat.

"Still, isn't that against the rules?"

"It may be, but I sure heck like doin' it, and nothin' you say can change my mind!"

"Fine then! I'm telling!"

"Wait, I should just kill him now…" whispers Bloat to himself. "THAT I SHALL DO!"

Bloat then stands in the center of the stage, and shows the UHTSB to Mario and Luigi. "Fight me for this bomb, and the winner gets to keep it!" Suddenly, a beam appears on Bloat, and he floats up 10 feet above the ground. Now, he starts to glow white, sending glow marks all over the area! He is like a corona sun or something! Anyway, white energy shoots out to a big bubble, then comes back in. Now, an explosion is heard and the two people see a giant bubble of white energy, and once it disappears, the brothers just stare, stunned out of their wits!

Replaced from Bloat the Clubba was Bloat the Tubba Blubba. Instead of a small Clubba, Bloat became some really buff monster that came out of some show. Luigi watched in horror as Bloat suddenly made 2 squares on the floor float up. He has mind powers and Super Strength!

"NOW, TIME TA DIE, BROTHERS!"

And the battle begins! "Super Bloat" starts out the battle by shooting a clear shockwave at the two plumbers. Luigi just ducked to avoid it, but Mario… did a Side Jump and hopped ON the shockwave! Anyway, Mario then did an airborne Spin Jump in the air and landed right on SB's head! He then back flipped and landed right in front of SB with his Iron Gloves on and smashed his fists into his gut about 20 times, then finished with an uppercut punch, sending SB up in the air and crashing into the floor!

Trying to show off, Luigi then jumped in the air with a Spin Jump, then in midair, sent a kick at SB, who simply got up and punched him in the face, slamming him into the ground, which caused some blood to drip onto the stage from Luigi's arm.

Going back to Mario (after laughing at Luigi), Mario jumps into the air and lands right in front of Super Bloat, who sends a punch at Mario, who front flips and lands behind SB. He then elbow-jabs SB, which sends him to the ground, a small purple spot in that spot where he got jabbed. Mario then runs to him, lifts him in the air, throws him, jumps into the air, and slams him into the ground with two balled-up fists! When SB got up, you could see his jaw crooked, with two blood lines running down it.

_Can't let him show off _thinks Luigi, then he too jumps into the air and sends an electricity ball into SB, which severely… hurts SB! Wow, an actual GOOD attack that was sent by Luigi! Anyway, SB gets fried, then he gets up. He says he is done playing around, and he starts gathering power!

1 minute later, SB appears A LOT more buff and has white energy around him, which changes his name to Ultra Bloat! To show off his strength, he shoots to Luigi and kicks him into the stomach HARD, which makes Luigi drop to the ground and puke blood onto the ground! He then elbow-jabs Luigi onto the ground, which makes him stutter in pain! Mario, who yet again snaps, regains his knowledge!

"Luigi, NOOOO! BLOAT! YOU WILL DIE!" Mario then becomes Fire Mario, and he speeds in midair at UB and rams into his penis (wait, does he even have one)! UB then drops, literally crying in pain. He then stairs at Mario with tear-stained eyes, and he screams loud, which causes a bubble of white energy to surround him! He then fires it at Mario, which hits him directly! He falls down in pain, with most of his shirt and pants ripped and blood in those holes. Determined not to lose, Mario gets right up and gathers his strength. He then screams in anger, which evolves him back into Ultra Fire Mario! With this new-found power, UB finds himself smacked very forcefully into the ground by the ultimate Mario! Now pretty much dead, he lays on his knees, almost too weak to move!

UFM rips his shirt off, revealing really huge, buff muscles with some red scratches on them. The final blow then consists of Mario falling with two fists, one normal and one on fire. Mario punches HHHAAARRRDDD into Ultra Bloat with both hands, and yes, INTO! His hand can be seen sticking through his stomach! He punched through the back and out of the stomach! Blood squirmed out of the fist-sized hole, making a blood-stained body. Mario then picked up the UHTSB (incase you forgot, Ultra High Tech Sonic Bomb) and read the label to find out this was the bomb he was looking for!

He then became normal Mario and pulled out a Life Shroom he found WWAAYY back in Yoshi's Island on one of the bushes and used it to revive Luigi.

"Wh…what happened?" asked Luigi.

"Yippee!" exclaimed Mario.

"Darn, I though you would've snapped again, but I guess you somehow won. Darn, I could've been back with a smart brother…"

"I'm the winner!"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Relax Luigi, I was just kidding around with you!"

"Mmmmmmario? YOU ARE BACK TO NORMAL! YES!"

"Yep. Just wanted to play around with you. You're right, I just snapped when I saw then punch nearly killed you!"

"Actually, I only broke one bone. I was actually far from dead; it is just that I wanted you to snap so you'd be back to normal."

"YOU MEAN IT WAS A SET-UP!"

"Yep. It was to return you to your normal state."

"Ahhhh well, at least it worked."

"Yeah."

"Anyway Luigi, we have to meet up with Luigi Junior and Bow!"

"Also Mario, you'd probably want to put a shirt on. You look a little buff ((but not nearly as buff as before! Hehehe…)) without a shirt, and odd things can happen."

"Nah, I like it without a shirt on if it is in two pieces! Anyway, let's go find the two people again and destroy this bomb that could cause so much havoc!"

"How can we destroy it so nothing gets harmed?"

"I got it under control, don't worry…"

And the two slightly beaten-up brothers returned to their hotel room, where Bow and Luigi Junior were waiting.

"Where were you! It is already 2:45 PM, 50 minutes after you won the champion title! And why are you beaten up so much?" questioned Luigi Junior.

"Had to kill an imposter. Anyway, do you have a Bullet Bill Cannon, Luigi Junior?"

"Sure do!

"With at least one Bullet Bill?"

"I got three left."

"Great! Our plan for getting rid of the bomb will work! Take us home, Luigi Junior!"

"Got it, Mario!"

Now, the two exited the Weapon's Guard, headed back into the underground passage (Luigi Junior said the ancient words again) and they entered to return to the Underground Vehicle! After Luigi Junior said "come" in the speaker, ten minutes later the vehicle came. Now, Luigi junior pulled a handle at the bottom of the back side of the vehicle which made the steel grating behind the vehicle change into two seats once the thing the handle was attached to was pulled up all the way to the steel grating. Mario and Luigi Junior sat in the two seats inside the vehicle while Luigi and Bow sat in the two small seats pulled up from the handle. After everyone was strapped in, Mario explained the Relaxer RV Glasses to Luigi, then everyone had their glasses on.

Luigi presses the INVERTER BUTTON, which caused the thing to hop into the air and land in the opposite side!

"ARE YOU READY TO RETURN TO MARIO'S PAD?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOUR RELAXER RV GLASSES ON?"

"Yes."

"PREPARING FOR LIFTOFF! MAXIMUM SPEED: 40,000 MPH."

The ship then started slowly, but by 12 seconds, it was already going 40,000 MPH! Just like last time, the trip home lasted EXACTLY 10 minutes, and they departed at the station. Once they got out, Luigi said the ancient words (_SHLLL SAA SEEV SEEK_) and they opened the door. After a short climb up the staircase, they opened the panel and arrived back at the WELCOME! mat of Mario's Pad! After everyone was out, they all walked into the back yard, and 10 minutes later, Luigi Junior arrives with a Bullet Bill Cannon and a Bullet Bill.

Mario then pulled out the rope that Mario took off of Goombario back at Lavalava Volcano and the UHTSB and tied the bomb to the Bullet Bill firmly while Mario lit the fuse on the bomb. After they put the Bullet Bill in the cannon, now realizing the plan, Luigi Junior aimed the cannon at the sky. Finally, they shot the cannon and the Bullet Bill screeched into the sky, and by about 20,000 feet, they saw a huge explosion, then they saw clear "waves" in the sky, which was the clear shockwaves! In 30 seconds, the waves went away and the explosion faded.

"We are finally free from those power Ultra High Tech Sonic Bombs!" cheers Mario.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

So, happy now that the final bomb is gone? Well, the next chapter involves them going back into the present time, but that's all I am telling you! PLEASE R&R, for I have a low amount of reviews! It would be cool to see some great reviews, and it just might encourage me to type another Chapter! ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Restored Island

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 16: The Surprise in the Present Time

Right now you can see Luigi Junior waving Mario, Luigi, and Bow goodbye as they prepare to enter the portal. You see, Luigi Junior opened the portal with the "Back to Your Time" button he has in a secret box in a secret room. Anyway, the three entered the portal and left the future. First, Mario looked at his watch: 4:56 PM.

The journey was very breath-taking, like the one Mario (and secretly Bow) went through about 11 days ago. After what seemed like 10 minutes of getting inverted, they were spat out right in front of the tube and portal again, back at Yoshi's Island. Mario looked at his watch: 4:56 PM. It really does shoot you out at the exact time (obviously not year) as you entered!

Back possibly under Yoshi's Island, the three walked down the stairs, past the dark eco, when suddenly they were shot by a laser again and returned to one inch! Now as midgets, they entered the door to be back at the room with the corridor. After following it to the other end, they entered the door.

They walked ahead until they came back to the large Dark Eco Lake. Thing cleverly, Mario told Luigi and Bow to hop on, and he became Fire Mario. He then flew over the long lake, and at the other side, he threw them off and became normal Mario again. After some panting from Mario, they walked through the door Mario pounded open senselessly and they arrived back in the room that had the glass tube and the leaf elevator. He became Fire Mario, and the two sidekicks jumped on Fire Mario's back as he flew upwards, through the tube, and finally in front of the leaf elevator. He dropped them and became normal. The elevator clicked and went up after the three people were in the elevator, rising kind of slow.

30 minutes later, at 5:40 PM, the elevator at last arrived at the destination and the three got off the elevator, walked forward, and got shot by the laser, growing back to normal size. They entered the door right in front of them to be back in the water room.

Stupidly, the three jumped off the ledge and fell probably thirty feet before landing in one five feet of water. Now that they were at the entrance, they then started to swim through the opening, and against the current. The second they were out, they climbed out of the river and walked along it until they reached the jeep!

They got in without many words and drove along the tire tracks back to the ship by Yoshi's Village. They jumped out and climbed the ropes to arrive on the ship. It has been 2 hours since Mario was here last when he left (time freezes in this dimension when Mario enters the portal. Confusing I know) and he walked up to the Yoshi leader (BTW it is 6:15 PM).

"So, did you find out any information about the bomb?" questioned the leader.

"No, but I did find out there was one more left so I spent 11 days to get and destroy that last bomb, so the threat is over!" answers Mario.

"Nice! I guess that is as good as finding information about the bomb! BTW, who is this green guy?"

"Ohhhh, he is Luigi. Somehow, I found my brother in the future and rescued him."

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I had a tough battle in the future."

"I see… did you get the Emerald Key?"

"Mario, we never got the key!" whispered Bow frantically to Mario. He ignored him and walked up to him. "Yes we do!" and he pulled out the Emerald Key!

"How…when…where…why!" asked Bow.

"Actually, Luigi gave it to me in the minor league room!"

"LUIGI HAD IT!"

"Yep! The guy who kidnapped me left, but he dropped the key on accident, so I knew this was my chance to get it!"

"Clever, Luigi!"

"I know…"

The three gathered around the chief, who pulled out a box and used the Emerald Key to open it. Suddenly, a ghost-like 40 foot spirit suddenly popped out of the box! Also, it was somehow nighttime when he was out!

"SO, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" asked the spirit.

"To restore the island to what it was before the bomb hit it: primitive and full of life!" hollered the chief.

"IS THIS YOUR WISH?"

"Yes!"

"GRANTING WISH…"

Suddenly, everyone looked at the island, which was glowing white. Suddenly, a white beam covered the island, and after a few minutes, everyone could see the dead trees standing back up, the dead life sprung back up, the tumbled huts un-tumbled! Even the volcano was back to normal!

"WISH WAS A SUCCESS! BYE."

The spirit then flew into the box, which shot up into the air and was hurled through the sky to somewhere. After the chief seriously thanked the three characters, he announced that somehow the spirit accelerated time to 12:30 AM, 6 hours ahead of the normal time! Now, the Yoshis put the three people in the most comfortable straw beds and they fell asleep very quickly.

Mario didn't know what time it was, but he was suddenly waked up by Luigi! "Ahhhh! Ohhhhh, it is just you, Luigi. What do you want at…….. 5:30 in the morning?" Luigi responded by saying "I want to show you something cool I found by the beach! It is an _awesome _shell!" Mario said he would go, and he took the shirt the Yoshis made as a gift for him. Now, leaving Bow asleep, the two brothers walked together to the beach.

"You know, you are a great brother, even if you are annoying a bit and a glory hog!"

"Thanks, Luigi! You are also a great brother!"

After just 2 minutes, they arrived at the beach. About five feet from the seashell lied a piece of paper. Mario opened it and screamed in horror!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

What does the note say? It is fun to end a story with a cliffhanger, ey? You are lucky the next chapter will be made today also! Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 17: A Secret Revealed

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 17: A Secret Revealed

_5:45 AM_

_Kill Mario at the beach with poisoned seashell._

_The Fake Luigi with Mario_

"No……it can't be……..Luigi's a fake!" said Mario in the most shocking tone he ever had before.

"It is true, Mario! I have been deceiving you!"

"How did you do it? And who are you really?"

"I did it by cloning Luigi. And you should know who I really am. Remember?"

"The Duplighost from Shiver Mountain! You said you'd get revenge!"

"Good, you remember!"

"I won't hold back on you, since you are a lying titan!"

"Fine then."

The Duplighost then clones Mario, and the two fought a brutal match! It started out with Fake Mario throwing a punch at Mario, who blocked with his hands. Now, Mario did a punch of his own, which the Fake Mario also blocked. Now, the fake and the real Mario started fighting with fast kicks and punches and dodging. No one was hurt until about 30 seconds when the real Mario punched Fake Mario's face, then punched him down onto the ground.

Obviously, he got back up and instantly kicked Mario in the gut, which actually hit, making Mario hold his stomach in pain. The fake Mario then threw a punch onto Mario's arm, which caused a stinging pain and a bruise 10 minutes later. Now that Mario was motivated, he dodged fake Mario's next punch and grabbed his arm. He swung him around and around very fast until he was going like a tornado! He then released him, sending into a rock!

Fake Mario had scratches all over his back and a ripped shirt in the back, but he still broke out of the rock and charged at Mario. Mario sidestepped the attack and punched FM, causing him to ram and slide in the sand. Full of rage, FM grabbed sand and threw it in Mario's eyes, then grabbed his legs, pulled him down, and jumped on Mario's stomach. He then started to ferociously throw punches on his stomach and a few on his head when Mario opened his eyes.

After Mario hopped up, he uppercut punched him into the air, then did a airborne front flip kick, a move here which means to jump and do a front flip with your foot sticking out, then stopping after one flip and slamming the leg into the victim. This caused the imposter to fall and hit the sand, forcefully. Yet again, someone was down just for a few seconds.

The fake got up, now quite injured, so he grabbed Mario, rammed his head into Mario's head, and held Mario with one hand and started beating into Mario's stomach with the other hand, and finally throwing Mario into a rigged rock, which caused a lot of scratches and a serious cut in a line on his back. After falling into the stand, quite weak, Mario then transforms into Ultra Fire Mario and speeds to the imposter!

First FM received a speedy Headbutt, then a tackle, and finally a very painful hit in the jaw, which caused the fake to spit out blood. He then limped upwards, and started to limp away, but unfortunately for him, Ultra Fire Mario shot a fireball at him, slamming him back into the sand!

For the final move, Ultra Fire Mario rips his shirt off AGAIN, revealing again buff and huge muscles, again. Now, he did a front flip and stomped on the fake, sending blood all over UFM's buff legs and over a small ratio of the sand! Now dead, Fake Mario turned back to the Duplighost, and faded away. The bad guy was defeated, but UFM was not happy. He became normal again. _Why did you have to leave me, brother? I will find you! I will! I promise!_ Thought Mario.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So that was Chapter 17! Now, that is all you are getting today! R&R, and wait for the upcoming 18th chapter!


	19. Chapter 18: Mario Finds Watt

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 18, The Quest to Watt

Mario walked back to the hut where Bow and Goombario were sleeping and entered. After walking to his bed, he laid down and stayed awake restless for 2 hours, until he finally fell asleep.

By the time it was 9:00 AM, after 1 hour of sleep, the two partners woke up Mario. Mario, knowing that they would ask about his missing shirt, explained the sad tale of the fake Luigi and the fact that he was a Duplighost. Mario cried a little bit, and then the three walked through the bamboo door and into the main lobby. They sat at a table (which was a bundle of leaves tied in a cube with rope) at the four chairs that were there. Looking at the empty chair (which are tree stumps) made Mario cry again. Bow cheered Mario up, right before the Yoshi Cook came.

"Can I take your order?" asks the primitive dinosaur.

"I will have the Leaf and Mango Salad with some Pepp Water, please." Replied Bow. "And I'll have Fried Stems topped with Seaweed Salsa. Also, get me a Tropical Mango Smoothie." said Goombario.

"Well, I guess I will take 3 Fried Eggs along with Fuzzy Bacon Strips. For my drink, I guess I will take Javajava Plant Juice." answered Mario, who is still slightly emotional.

"Got it, guys! You wait here as I serve your food!" said the Cook, and then he left.

The group waited for 2 minutes as Bow tried to calm down and sooth Mario's soul, but it was no effect. After the two minutes were up, Bow got desperate and used a Recover Shroom on Mario, which somehow actually revived Mario's soul! He said he was feeling better and that he would find Luigi, this time with pride instead of tears. 2 minutes (it took a minute to heal Mario) later, the cook came back with good-smelling, delicious foods! The group was surprised by the food!

The Leaf and Mango Salad had 3 large leaves topped with mangoes and what looked like Ranch Dressing. Pepp Water looked like Soda, and it tasted like it too! Fried Stems are well, 15 chopped small and skinny stems that were fried. Seaweed Salsa was basically green warm sauce.

Believe it or not, but a Tropical Mango Smoothie is only Mangoes with fresh, cold water and Plant Flavoring and that's all! 3 Fried Eggs are 3 fried eggs, Fuzzy Bacon Strips were black and red bacon strips, and finally Javajava Plant Juice was like the Mango Smoothie except it had Plant Juice (quite good, actually) and a fancier cup.

The group ate the food, which was surprisingly tasty. In fact, they liked it so much that they all ate seconds! After they finished, the Cook gave them the bill, which was 90 coins (15 coins per person (45 coins) times two for seconds (90 coins)). From their battle **WAY** back at the graveyard and from the Robot Wars AND from Mario and Bow's pocket money, they combined had: 350 coins! After paying their bill (they have 260 coins left), they left the hut they slept in, and somehow, another shirt for Mario was waiting for him! On it was a tag. It said:

_To Mario,_

_We know what happened, because we saw the ripped shirt. We could tell it was ripped because of your body being too big, so we use special material for this shirt! This shirt can be stretched to any size, even 900,000 feet, and never, ever rip! Also, it is immune to being ripped by pulling it, which is also probably what happened._

_WARNING:_

_This shirt is NOT immune to being cut, burned, shocked, and every other hazard. It only has a stretch and rip immortality._

Mario put the shirt on and said, "Bow and Goombario, we need to get back to the main Mushroom Kingdom! We really have no reason to stay here anymore if we are looking for Luigi!" The others agreed and the trio ran to the Yoshi ship, where they were greeted by… Kolorado!

"Well, I'll be! I was planning on going to your hut, but you got here early! So, when can we return to Mushroom Kingdom? Truthfully, I'm tired of this place! I have to sleep ON A WOODEN FLOOR!" explained Kolorado.

"Don't worry, we are leaving NOW!" answered Mario, and Mario wrote a note and used a rope to tie it to a nearby tree. It said:

_Gone with ship. Come to Mushroom Kingdom Coast for ship. _

_Mario, Goombario, Bow, and Kolorado_

The crew was inside the cabin room with the oars. Mario, not wanting to go through very long and boring oar-moving, put the Speed Engine Model 2099 into a perfect slot for an engine! Technically, he found this in the Speedjet 2100, and the engine he got was last year's engine! After it was in there (and explaining to the three where he found it), they took off into the sea! Mario activated the engine and they sped at a speed of 60 MPH for now, going to Mushroom Kingdom Coast!

_DAY 1: 9:35 AM_

_We set off on our journey to Mushroom Kingdom Coast! So far no problems, but I have the feeling we might experience a very serious problem on our way to the beach!_

Mario was piloting the ship, Goombario was inside making lunch, Kolorado was searching the ship for any artifacts, and Bow was on lookout from the Lookout Tower.

This pattern continued until it was 12:35 PM (Mario has a watch, you know!). At this time, everyone came into the kitchen to eat lunch: Meat and Leaf Sandwiches. After Mario ate 3, Bow ate 1, Goombario ate 1, and Kolorado ate 2, they returned to their stations, this time alternating, so Mario makes dinner, Goombario looks for treasure, Bow pilots, and Kolorado is lookout.

_DAY 1: 3:42 PM_

_Still no signs of danger! Wow, this is quite surprising! I wonder what we will find throughout our journey._

By the time it was 5:36, a set of grey clouds were peeking over the blue ocean waters. It didn't reach the ship until after dinnertime, but I am skipping ahead. Backing up to dinner (7:15 PM), the group had Bean Chilly, Fresh Red and Blue Berries, and Leaf and Nut Wrap. It was actually a marvelous job from Mario, so they complimented him and they all gathered back to the middle of the ship to look out at the rainy sky. By now, it was 7:35 PM, and the storm just started.

_DAY 1: 7:38 PM_

_Finally, a threat for our life! We are now caught in a storm, and I'm curious on what will happen!_

It was 9:54 PM when the main part of the storm hit the ship at full power! Waves pounded against the bottom of the ship, and the high winds were able to actually pull off one of the sails, which honestly the crew didn't need! After 30 minutes of horrible weather, a Waterspout appeared!

"Holy-" said Mario, but was stopped by part of a pole to rip off halfway and it soaring right past Mario's head and into the Waterspout, where it was incinerated!

"Well, I guess my wish for a strong threat was granted, but this is too much!" said Mario as a piece of wood from the nearby cabin wall ripped off and flew into the storm. Luckily, the cabin was an exercise room, so that room was kind of useless anyway.

Suddenly, the storm suddenly broke up, and a huge black Blooper appeared out of the sea!

"Mario, I know what that is! It is a Dark Blooper! It uses dark energy to create all kinds of storms, like the Waterspout we found!" exclaimed Goombario, happy that he was the only one who knew about this creepy, yellow-eyed Blooper.

Mario threw a fireball at the Blooper, who simply made a Dark Matter Shield to block it. "Write about this in my diary Bow, now!" yelled Mario, which was followed by Bow getting and coming out 1 minute later with the diary. "Got it!" screams Bow, and she writes:

_Dy 1: 9:38 PM_

_We aer fakcing a nwe enmey! Wihs me lukc!_

After Bow finishes (she was so excited from the fight, she wasn't even seeing what she was writing), she looks down and exclaims how bad she did! She rewrote it and added more, so it read:

_Day 1: 9:40 PM_

_We are fighting a new enemy! This is some sort of dark Blooper who can make storms with his powers! He also is pretty good at Dark Magic! Also, the storm instantly disappeared when he came out! Maybe there is some connection..._

NOW that she was finished, she put away the diary back in the bedroom and quickly floated back to the scene to watch the fight.

So far Mario really hasn't injured the Blooper, while the Blooper has done a lot of damage to Mario. His shirt was fried from some Dark Magic Blast, and he was bleeding from a recent Dark Scratch move. Mario knew he would lose if he didn't do something, so he became Ultra Fire Mario and jumped off of the ship and to the Blooper. He tried to rip his shirt, but he just remembered he couldn't, so he said "awwwww" and landed on the squid monster.

He started then doing some very violent stuff to the Blooper, and it really was violent! Lets just say Blooper's eyeball flew over the ship (spitting blood on the ship as it was soaring above it) and into a jagged rock on the other side that our team somehow passed. BTW, if you are wondering how Mario's ship isn't moving, it is because of one of the 6 tenctacles of the Blooper were holding it. After it died, the ship suddenly lurched and started moving forward! He flew up to the ship, became normal, and the three went to the bedroom.

They without much talk went into their beds (there was 1 double bed (Mario and Kolorado sleep on), a long couch (Bow slept on), and a soft, comforting mini-bed (Goombario slept on)), pulled up the sheets, and fell asleep within 40 seconds. Everyone except Mario, who wrote in his diary.

_Day 1: 10:20 PM_

_We won against the Dark Blooper._

Mario too then turned out the light, pulled up the covers, and rolled asleep.

His dream was very interesting. He saw Luigi getting stolen by a shadow, then seeing Luigi become the shadow. Finally, Mario could hear a voice saying, "…….. kidnapped Luigi!" Mario said "Who?" The voice said "……… did it." Suddenly, a wave of fire suddenly popped up, which abruptly woke up Mario!

Mario's watch said it was 9:20 AM. He wrote in his diary AGAIN.

_Day 2: 9:20 AM_

_I had a strange dream about Luigi being kidnapped! I have to find that kidnapper!_

He set his diary down and went to the basement via stairs in this bedroom. Inside he found the three sitting in front of a small fire (it was kept in a stone ring, so it wouldn't spread) in some what looked like beanbag chairs. They were talking and laughing, each with a donut and some coffee on the nearby table.

"Mornin'." said Mario, and the others greeted him too. Mario walked all the way down stairs another beanbag chair from the stack that still had 7 more in it. He walked up to the fire, laid it down, grabbed a donut from the box and coffee from the machine, and he also joined the talk. They were basically talking about their adventures and about all kind of stuff.

Once the time chimed 10:00 AM, the group got up and went back to work! Just like yesterday morning, the same set-up followed: Mario pilot, Goombario Cook, Bow Lookout, and Kolorado, who couldn't find any treasure clean-up man. Unlike yesterday, they are having Lunar (Lunch and Dinner) at 4:00 PM. Time ticked and ticked… until at 2:00 PM Kolorado found a map! He ran to Mario and gave it to him.

It showed Star Island about two-thirds of the way of the journey, and like a coincidence, they say an island shaped like a star! After 1 and a half hours, they reached the island and already past it.

_Day 2: 3:35 PM_

_We found a map from Yoshi's Island to Mushroom Kingdom Coast! This should help us determine how much longer we have to go. The only key point was Star Island, which we just past, so we are two-thirds of the way there! No problems so far again, which is weird._

By twenty minutes, everyone was inside the kitchen. Goombario announced a special for today! This time, he used a net to catch sea animals, so they were having Fried Cheep Cheep, Grilled Crab, Fried Shroom, and for drinks really cold Super Soda Mario put in the freezer at the beginning of their journey.

It was a very awesome dinner, and after dinner, everyone went back to their jobs, switching again. This time, Mario and Goombario were clean-up and search duty, Bow was steering, and Kolorado was lookout.

It was 8:30 before they returned to the room where they had breakfast. They sat around the fire, eating tasty Shroom Cake that they found in the refridge, which they didn't see before. After that tasty experience, they were in bed and asleep by 9:30 at night.

_Day 2: 9:20 PM_

_Well, I'm going to bed for the day! Today was actually quite relaxing, for we had a delicious Lunar, no threats, and tasty fresh Shroom Cake before bed! Yummy!_

This time, Mario's dream showed the voice from the last dream in the form of a shadow. It showed the shadow holding a UHTSB bomb and it saying, "It is me, Mario!" Finally, it threw the bomb at the ground, which caused Mario to shoot up in the air and fall, making a blood splatter! This definitely woke Mario up!

_Day 3: 7:30 PM_

_My dream just showed me a very important discovery! The kidnapper of "Luigi" was actually the person who threw the UHTSB in the volcano, so the Duplighost was actually telling the truth!_

Mario woke up the three people (who were starting to get up anyways) and explained to them his dream. They were all surprised and obviously believed him. That was the first surprise (the dream), but the second, even more impressive surprise was when they were outside by the ship.

They were in some odd place! This was definitely NOT Mushroom Kingdom Coast! Suddenly, they had an idea and looked behind them. Behind them was some colorful swirl. They must've warped here! The bump where Mario flew up and down was actually feeling the ship bounce up and then down.

The place they were at now was some very HUGE island, and they were surprised to see the whale from Paper Mario one parked by the beach! Someone Mario knew must've came here! Anyway, the ship parked in the sand. After they ate 8 granola bars (2 per person), they stuffed Kolorado's backpack with food and Super Soda and supplies the ship had, like a lantern and a hook they found that was holding a swordfish model. Finally, Mario took a rope and made Kolorado another Hookshot, since Mario destroyed his other one in the volcano. They finished by taking 3 Fire Flowers that he put in his wallet (not really, but let's pretend that is how Mario gets all of those items with him).

At the beach they soon arrived at, there was a rock slope leading to a higher area. They decided to walk to the top, so they did to find a… tarmac road! Yes, a tarmac road, so there has to be life here, right? Right in front of their eyes on the other side of the road was a small set of trees and bushes. Mario's eyes caught a glitter from behind them, so they ran behind it to find…

4 Go-Karts! They all hopped in their Go-Karts and started driving on the right side of the road, hoping that this is with instead of against the traffic, like some roads in the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, they were driving for 15 minutes when a 18-wheeler was coming towards them! Everyone moved except Mario, whose kart wheel was stuck on a rock! The truck slammed into Mario's kart, which sent it flipping down 150 feet (they were ascending up a hill, still by the coastline) and into the sand! The group waited for 50 minutes (it would've taken 30 minutes, but sands slows Mario's kart down). Of course, they didn't just sit there! They played some games in the small "field with some trees as a border" area with their karts until they saw Mario waiting at the road.

The drive continued for 3 long hours, but at least for entertainment, they drove fast and played around a bit. BTW, they were like 3 miles from the coast now. Anyway, after 3 hours, they reached the top of the mountain that took 1 hour to drive up!

The summit was perfectly flat, so they drove 50 feet until they saw a very long and steep, smooth slope going down! Deciding they would challenge it, they drove down the slope, and very soon they were going at a Super Sonic speed! On the way down, they drove through Mushrooms for boosts to speed it up. In 45 seconds, all of them caught the line of Mushrooms except Bow. Anyway, they shot up and far at the ramp at the end of the slope! Somehow, a continuing road was awaiting a distance forward and down from their current place.

Mario, Kolorado, and Goombario made it to the other side, but unfortunately Bow fell for not getting that last Mushroom, so she fell down. Later on the bottom you could see a small explosion. Unfortunately, Bow was killed in that explosion.

Wait, that was only the sparks from the tires on the Kart catching some trees on fire! Nevermind! She lands with just a small bounce, but no damage to her kart (how is that possible)! Surprisingly, there is a tarmac road down here, so she follows it to meet up with… the other three people!

Now that the trail ended, they switched their carts to "Dirt" since the path now leads into a forest. Mario checks his watch, which shows 12:10 PM, so not that much time passed, actually. The path gets darker and darker as they enter the forest and follow the path. Finally, it is as dark as nighttime, despite it being 12:40 PM!

15 minutes later, they find a steel wall blocking their way! They try pounding it with everything they got, but no luck! Even Ultra Fire Mario punches were useless! After a whomping 7 hours of trying, they give up, Ultra Fire Mario becomes normal, and they take their attention to what looks like a "leaf roof". They walk down the first very steep then much less steep hill to be amazed with what they see!

This area is like a mini-home! There are 5 beds, a "play game thingy", tables, chairs, and even an empty refridge! But the most surprising thing was the bamboo walls and the dirt wall, so it was like a room! There was a wooden door, BTW. They opened it (the windows were cuts in the bamboo) and entered to the soft dirt floor. Thinking this was a great place to say considering it is 8:00 PM, they instantly ate the remainder of Lunar from the second day on the ship, then they put Kolorado's backpack on the bamboo rack. In a few seconds, they were asleep.

Mario's dream shows the shadow turn into the image of…into the image of…INTO THE IMAGE OF…………Surprisingly, the suspense is so strong that it wakes Mario up! He realizes that it is 3:00 AM so he rolls over and falls asleep again. Back in this dream, Mario hears the figure saying, "Mario, remember me? I am-" Suddenly again, he wakes up before he can find out who the evil person is!

Deciding it is just a nightmare, he decides to keep it to himself and not share it with the others. Anyway, it is 8:00 AM now (they slept for 11 and a half hours!) and everyone was eating cold Fuzzy Bacon Strips for breakfast, which was actually quite a tasty treat! Anyway, after their quick breakfast, they drink Mango Juice and head back out to the steel wall to continue trying to smash it down. Suddenly being smart again, Mario gets an idea! He tells Goombario and Kolorado to get some down trees, while Bow looks for some very strong amber. Mario just sits back, drinking a smoothie from the pack Kolorado had while enjoying a small ray of sun. Minutes later the three returns while Mario quickly drinks the remainder of the smoothie and throws it on the ground.

There are four down trees, which Mario says is perfect. He tells Bow to smear the sturdy amber on the right side of the first three, and put them all together. Knowing what he means, Bow does this and puts it together to form some flat, long tree ramp. By now, the other two dolts caught on to the plan and the three moved it in front of the steel gate, knowing what to do without Mario's help. Finally, all four got in their Go-Karts, drove back fifty feet, and went at maximum speed up the ramp to fly over the steel wall with success! Happy that they could do it, they continued the drive.

After a long 6 hours, they finally reached the end of the forest (2:45 PM) and they drove up the dirt ramp and finally onto another tarmac road, this time much larger. Since nothing special happens, they continue for 4 hours (6:45) until they reach an island with a cave in the middle of it. By the cave lie 2 banana trees!

After they got out of their karts and swam to the island, they saw a luminous glow inside the cave. They entered and dropped down like 20 feet at the ledge at the entrance of the cave! It was a big fall, but no one was injured in it. The glow was even brighter than it was back at the entrance! After walking forward, using Kolorado's hook to climb the very, very steep slope (literally a wall), and entering the opening, they came to a long hallway very slightly upwards.

It was 7:20 PM, a 20-minute hike to the end of this unusually long tunnel. At the end, they found… a very bright lantern, and beside it was a note! _This is so people can find me. _Not knowing what the note means, the four walked through the door and to a room with a warp pipe. They entered to appear at…

Some strange clearing in the trees! It showed a small dirt path leading to what looks like a circle area with berries. They walked to the area and ended up appearing in the area to find Watt!

"M…Mario? What are you doing here?" questioned Watt.

"Better yet, what are _you _doing here?" counter-questioned Mario.

"I went to Yoshi's Island to check up on you, thanks to a note secretly put in the mailbox while you were in the graveyard… or at least that was what she said in her letter. Anyway, I was going on the whale that we rode to get to Lavalava Island… and entered the odd portal!"

"That was what happened to us, too. The thing I seemed to be the most perplexed about is how you got all the way from the beach to here in this open field. So, tell us! How did you get here and stuff?" questioned Mario.

"Well, I was exploring the beach when I found five Go-Karts behind a bush…" said Watt. _Odd_ Thought Mario. "…so I took one because it looked really fun and drove it along the track until I came to a large steel wall, where I built a nearby shelter with bamboo and stuff. If there is one thing I am good at, it is building primitive shelters!"

_That's also odd; Watt has a childish accent. _"Why don't you have a childish accent anymore? No offense or anything." questioned Mario.

"I guess the wild just made me do this, if you catch my drift. I don't know, I guess I just got more mature since the battle with Bowser." answered Watt. "So, do you want to see the _awesome_, far-out hut I spent 2 days on?"

_What I hate more than child accent is 1970 speech. Far-out? Oooooooookay. _"Sure! I'd love to!" answered Mario.

So the five now walked along a narrow path in the trees to end up… at a place just like a house! And there was what looked like a swimming pool! Everyone awed in surprise, then Watt lead them inside to look at the inside, which was a huge, fancy house (2 rooms (1 bathroom, 1 everything-else room)) inside! A refridge, a leaf bundle sofa, and even a primitive toilet! Everyone went to hang out except Mario, who said he was going to take a walk in the woods inside. The others insisted someone else would come, so Mario picked Watt, since she was the strongest partner from their last adventure. The two left while the other 3 were hanging out.

The walk in the woods was actually pleasant… at first. They started out by walking right into the middle of the trees, trying to look for lost items. It took 2 hours, as the two were spreading out more, until Mario found something cool! He called over for Watt to come and he ran over.

In here they found a Toad Vest. After checking the pockets, they found binoculars, 100 coins, Shroom Beef, a sword for chopping the plants, a Fire Flower, a paper saying his name was Billy T, and Gas Wood Ships for a campfire. About two feet from the vest Watt found a backpack, which they opened to find clothes, a sleeping bag, and a tent bundled up. The third item they found was a broken lantern. The name was "Billy T".

"Odd, all of this stuff belongs to some guy called 'Billy T'!" stated Mario, which Watt responded to be saying, "Hey, look at that flat circle 5 feet from these stuff!" So they ran to it to find… a very horrifying and scary sight!

Sitting here in the black stillness was a dead Toad that had only pants on! And the pants said… Billy T! They saw where he died, for there was a deep, dry-blood scratch mark! This sight scared them, but not as much as a sudden low growling noise coming from behind the nearby tree!

Watt found a book in Billy T's hands, so he pointed out to Mario, who grabbed it and opened the book at the bookmark. On this page was some blood… possibly from the scratch. The page said:

_Rabid Yoshi_

_The Crazy Creature_

_Rabid Yoshi is a Yoshi (a green dinosaur with a saddle) with no saddle to suddenly jump out of no where and start attacking. Most Rabid Yoshis like to eat into the body of the victim, but there are times, when you are lucky, that he will instead just scratch you dead and leave you. This happens if the Yoshi is full. Chances of this are minimal and shouldn't be counted on. Why is this a good thing? Well, you can revive yourself with a Life Shroom! A Life Shroom revives you to your current state, so if you have no legs, you would get revived with no legs. So, a scratch doesn't affect your body (it does, but not by removing parts), so a recovery is easier to do!_

_When you are exploring, you should take caution of this event happening in a wild forest, no matter where you are. Always bring a Life Shroom, a lantern that has a 2 percent chance of scaring the Yoshi away, and a sword to battle it._

_How do you kill it, you may ask? Simply stab it in the stomach! When it isn't expecting it, stab it to kill it! You can also live in the body for shelter for warmth. It sounds disgusting, but it really is quite warm and relaxing in there... after removing the organs and blood._

_Good luck winning against this beast!_

_NED-MAN THE HELPFUL SCIENTIST_

"So I guess we are fighting a rabid Yoshi, ey?" said Mario as he got in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

The fight began by the Yoshi jumping out and attempting to scratch Mario, who did a roll to dodge it. Now, he ran up to it (while avoiding sword-like tongue jabs) and grabbed its tongue when it tried to stab Mario with it. He stretched it out, which got the Yoshi defenseless. Mario then swung the tongue around and around and released the evil dinosaur into the tree. It was bleeding a bit from the mouth, but Mario quickly ran up to it and punched it very fast in the stomach, which caused more blood to pour out of his mouth. The Yoshi closed his eyes, then instantly opened them and jumped out of Mario's grasp!

It turned around and grabbed his neck, which was followed by it twisting Mario's head a little, which caused no bone or muscle breaking, but serious pain anyway to Mario, who fell on his knees and fell, only to be held up by his hands a bit. He started to pant, and then fell down all the way.

Obviously, Mario was not dead, but Watt though that, so she took a deep breath and grew 1.5 times larger. She was mad, so she went up to the Yoshi… and shocked it! The Yoshi's body jolted, but he just made a bad mistake: he ate Watt, which caused his body to fry! Right before it died, it said "_Yoshi! Yoshi! Yo, yo, yo...shi!_" Watt was studying Yoshi-tongue, so he translated it to "Look in the notes! Look for the source of Luigi's kidnapper!"

After it was dead, Watt knew what it was talking about! She floated to Mario, woke him up with the Super Shroom the Yoshi dropped, and told him about the odd thing the Yoshi said and gave him the note she was holding. It was a huge clue to the kidnapper's presence!

_The first letter of the kidnapper's name is: BXXXXX XX._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Can you guess the name of the kidnapper? Guess in your reviews! Is this a scam to get more reviews? Considering this story's been here for around three months and only a lousy 6 reviews were made, YES!

YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I WANT TO HAVE MORE THAN 6 SINCE MY STORY IS ALREADY OVER 25,000 WORDS AND 18 CHAPTERS!

See ya til the next chapter!

Marc5third3


	20. BONUS CHAPTER 1 ::Chap 19 :: 1000 Hits!

BONUS CHAPTER 1

1000 Hit Bonus

After finally learning how to see the amount of hits I have, 1000 hits! Nice!

Keep reading this story people, and REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 20: Mario's New Transformation

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 21: Mario's New Form

"Hey Mario, check this out!" exclaimed Watt as they looked in the Toad's backpack again. "It is a newspaper!" The two picked up and read the newspaper. Nothing special… until they found an article on page A4.

"Mario, look at this! This is really unbelievable!"

_**BLUE-SHELLED KOOPA SCORED BIG ON LOTTERY**_

_Yesterday afternoon a local resident from Koopa Village won the lottery, a whomping 345 million coins! "It was such a glorious moment!" said Kooper, the blue-shelled Koopa who got the awesome reward._

_Kooper was already making huge plans for a luxurious life, as he later bought a house twice as big at Waveline Avenue, a street in Beachville, the town at the coast of Mushroom Kingdom. So far Kooper filled his place with expensive furniture and a very strong security system, yet he still has 342 million coins!_

_Kooper says, "I can't wait to tell Mario about this!" Mario, local hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, is currently not at his house. His location is completely unknown. "I hope he is okay!" states Kooper._

_Turn to Page A10 to the **Blue Koopa Rich **Page_

"Wow, I guess he must feel really happy right about now." said Mario. "Which reminds me! How are we supposed to return back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" "Mario, I really don't know. I have an idea though. If we sail in the opposite direction of the portal, we could enter the ocean again. You see, if we entered the portal we used to get here, we would end up on the side of the ocean containing Lavalava Island!"

After their talk, they return to the hut, the current time was 8:30, 1 hour and 10 minutes after the time they reached the cave containing Watt. Back at the hut, Mario and Watt explained everything they saw and read, and after they showed the three the article on Kooper.

It was a relaxing time… until they heard an explosion right outside! The five ran outside quickly to see a Shyguy spewing Bullet Bills. The Shyguy looked like a ghost! Another Bullet Bill soared right at Bow, who grabbed on to prevent harm. Right before the Bullet Bill would hit a tree, she let go, sending the BB right into the tree, making a roaring explosion.

This gave Mario a very clever idea. "Grab on!" said Mario, who turned into Fire Mario to handle the weight of four creatures. After everyone was on, the Shyguy shot another Bullet Bill, which Mario hopped on and rode like a horse! He was sitting on the Bill with his feet dangling from below!

They were very quickly heading to a tree, so Mario leaned the Bullet Bill right until they were past it. This pattern repeated for another 2 hours until finally, they were out of trees and at a very short grassy cliff. The BB shot forward off of the cliff, where the sound of waves hitting the shoreline shook about 400 feet below!

"Whoa! Look how high we are!" exclaimed Bow. Finally, after 5 minutes of soaring above an ocean, they entered the portal, which took them back to reality!

Now, this ride, which started to get a little boring after a few hours, lasted for another 7 hours until the view of the Mushroom Kingdom Coast appeared over the horizon. It was 6:30 AM, and the group was very tired. They ate some donuts from Kolorado's bag during the trip, but still, they were super tired.

Finally, the missile was aimed for the beach, so Mario jumped off onto the sand right as the Bullet Bill exploded in the sand. The group was so tired that they just fell down and fell asleep in the sand.

When Mario woke up, he couldn't see anything and could feel dirt all around them. He tried to lean up, but he ended up hitting his head on a stone when he sat up. After checking his watch (a glow-in-the-dark), it showed 4:00 PM, which means they slept for 10 hours! Mario, now getting desperate to get out, digged and punched out of a 4-feet layer of sand until he was finally out of the hole!

This area showed grass around Mario with palm trees under him. Right in front of him was the sand and ocean. After turning around, Mario screamed! The stone said:

_R.I.P. Mario_

_Hero and Brother_

_Died in a Bullet Bill explosion_

_1980-2004_

_Age 24_

Mario, bewildered, turned around to find a line of four other tombstones, which all read R.I.P Bow, Watt, Kolorado, or Goombario. 10 minutes later, four holes appeared as the four climbed out of the fake graves.

"Hey guys, check out the tombstones behind you!" exclaimed Mario. Everyone checked behind them, and all were surprised that they had their names carved in them!

"Maybe we fell asleep when we fell from the Bullet Bill, so they thought we died." stated Bow.

Mario ordered, "Let's look around."

So the group walked together inland… when they spotted a familiar character!

"Guess who's back!" yelled Sakon.

"Ohhhhh no, Sakon's back. The loser from that Robot Wars thing." said Mario sarcastically.

Sakon looked the same, except he was green and had some slight cuts. He was a zombie!

"Wait, how are you alive again!" asked Mario suddenly.

"I was formed back to life."

"Creature or Life Shroom?"

"Creature."

"Who."

"Magii."

"That son of a"

"So Watt, who's your dad?" asked Kolorado to Watt.

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" replied Watt.

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, he is…"

"OMG!"

"THAT WAS THAT LITTLE BASTARD WHO PICKED ON ME IN HIGH SCHOOL!" yelled Mario.

"Enough talk! Now we fight!" yelled Sakon.

The fight begun! He started out by dashing to Mario. Mario side-stepped him and punched his back. He then grabbed him, held him in the air, and sent Sakon crashing down onto his knee, which caused major pain. Sakon escaped from his grasp and punched Mario's gut, and when Mario bent his head, Sakon kicked it, sending Mario flying into a palm tree. Mario dashes over to Sakon. "You are holding back." stated Sakon. "You are right!" replied Mario. And so, Mario transformed into Fire Mario (FM). FM then flew up into the air and sent a wave of 20 fireballs. 10 missed Sakon, 4 attacked Sakon, 5 Sakon deflected, and 1 Sakon deflected back to Fire Mario, who got hit by the fire. He fell back down to Earth, where Sakon went to grab him, but FM smacked his hand away and proceeded to vigorously punching Sakon's body. He ended 30 punches with a powerful kick, which sent Sakon flying into the sand. He got up from the sand and said, "You are very powerful, but I also have a little transformation to show you." Sakon then started charging, sending a whirl of sand at FM and his partners, who hid behind a rock. Suddenly, Sakon had a huge bubble of energy around him! Some local Toads same to see what was going on, but they ran when they saw the energy bubble. The bubble then shrunk into Sakon, then he glowed a few seconds before becoming… Ascended Sakon!

Ascended Sakon is basically a muscular human that has a ring around each shoulder. His hair is purple and extremely spiky, and it reaches down to the middle of his back. Tan skin, a black band around each leg, red shoes, dark red pants, and a buff body. Finally, he is surrounded in red energy with some lightning surrounding it. "This is my true form." said Ascended Sakon (AS) in a slightly demonic and "metallic" voice. He then charged to FM, grabbed his head, kicked it five times, and shot a purple energy ball at his stomach, sending FM onto the sand. FM then weakly got up, but he was met by an elbow strike back down. Finally, Ascended Sakon charged his Energy Fusion and fired it. Energy Fusion is an energy attack where the attacked shoots energy balls from his hands while shooting an energy ray from their mouth at the same time. After this, Fire Mario was fried.

_If I don't do anything, I will die! _Thought Fire Mario, so he transformed to Ultra Fire Mario (the buff Fire Mario), where his strength greatly rose but his speed lowered. UFM then charged to AS, but he got out of the way since UFM was too slow. He then punched UFM hard, then did a frenzy of kicks, followed by a Power Punch, which sent him into the sand. _I got to go even higher! _Thought Mario, and he charged a long time. Finally, after 30 seconds, he became Maximum Fire Mario, which was an E-X-T-R-E-M-L-Y buff Fire Mario. He is so buff his chest almost touches his nose! His muscles were over 12 inches tall! However, he was so slow it was almost impossible for MFM (Maximum Fire Mario) to hit. AS dashed to MFM and started punching his chest (BTW, Mario's shirt still hasn't ripped), but they did hardly any damage, so Mario ended the battle with one Power Punch, which literally sent Ascended Sakon soaring over the water at an increasing speed! MFM then changed back to regular Mario.

"Wow, that was AMAZING!" exclaimed Bow, Watt, Goombario, and Kolorado after they witnessed this rare transformation. "You were so BUFF!" screamed Bow. Mario smiled, and fell down onto the sand and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21: Hero's Haven Newcomer

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 21: Hero's Haven- Newcomer's Stadium

When Mario woke up about an hour later, he noticed he was in a fancy hotel room. "Whazzgoingon?" asked Mario groggily.

"You see", said Bow, "we found a fancy hotel while you fell asleep. We then carried you here and explained the story to the manager. He gave us a free room for us to stay in!"

"Sweet." replied Mario. "Hey, I'm going to get a snack. Be back in a bit." Mario then set off! He left the hotel room to enter a hallway with gold and red wallpaper! There was also shiny red carpeting. What a fancy hotel! He then walked to the right (facing ahead) from his door and followed the hallway to an intersection (facing forward). He then turned left at the first intersection. After a bit more walking, he turned right (for now on, he is facing forward) to another path. From THIS, he walked ahead until he finally found a vending machine to the left. "My god, the builders of this place sure made it a maze!"

He then walked inside the tiny break area and pulled out 5 coins. However, once he approached the machine, he found out that the machine was out of Mushroom Krunch Bars!

"Ohhhh….my…..God! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" yelled Mario, and he dashed around the hotel until he found the elevator. He then dived in, startling the Toads inside, and jammed the "lobby" button! Everyone looked uneasy as Mario breathed very deeply who looked like he would attack them any second! When the door opened, the people scurried out while Mario ran to the counter! He said in a shaky tone: "Ttthere aaare nnno Mmmushroom Kkkrunch Bbbars!"

"Sir," said the fancy Toad "we won't be getting any for a month."

"A MONTH! I will _DIE _by then! I NEED the bar!"

"Well, I have three. I could sell one for one hundred coins."

"DEAL!" Mario then stupidly reached into his pocket, pulled out 100 coins, and gave it to the guy in exchange for ONE candy bar. He then happily trotted back to the hotel room with Kolorado, Watt, Goombario, and Bow inside. Once inside, he ate the rest of it and told them about the 100-coin bar. This really startled Kolorado! "Old chap! You realize we are almost out of coins because of that!" "No. By the way, what supplies do we have?"

"Everyone, dump your junk onto the bed!" Everyone did, then Kolorado emptied the supplies. "Alright, everyone! We have: 25 coins from Mario, 1/2 a pancake, 3 packs of gum, 40 coins from the 'pack, the clue involved with that wild Yoshi, an enemy guide book, a grappling hook, 10 bombs from the 'pack, and finally, 2 bottles of water."

"Not too bad." says Bow. The group then decided to have (ewww) 1/10 of a pancake per person, 2/5 bottle of water per person (the hotel had cups w/ ice), and finally 6 pieces of gum per person (each pack had 10 pieces of gum). After that odd dinner, Kolorado checked the time. _7:45 PM_. Since they slept so long, they decided to ignore sleeping for the night. The quintet traveled to the counterman at the entrance to the hotel. Kolorado asked for: 10 chocolate bar pack (25 coins), 2 litters of soda (20 coins for both), a booklet of the area (5 coins), and a "wireless lamp" that ran on oil, which has a 1 litter bottle of oil included (15 coins). After taking Mario's 25 coins, they used up all of the coins! They were poor (for now)!

After their shopping trip, Kolorado strapped back on the backpack and lead the way out of the hotel, since he was the one with the booklet.

"Hey, how come _you _get the guide book?" complained Bow.

"Because I've been doing archeology, so I know how to read maps better than you." replied Kolorado calmly.

"Jerk." whispers Bow, and the group follows him along the sidewalk.

They walked along the sidewalk for a while until they reached the bank. It was natural… at first. The group walked in because Mario said in a "lie-style" voice that he "had something in the bank to get". Once the quintet walked inside, they saw about 15 robbers with everyone tied up! "Go find a police officer, you four! I will take them head on!" yelled Mario, and the other four went dashing out of the building.

When everyone left, Mario rushed in to punch a robber, but it teleported behind him and sent Mario flying into a wall. Mario got up, turned around, and dashed to the robber, but when he got close, the robber started exchanging kicks and punches. He wasn't getting tired as Mario started to get badly injured. He finally fell on the ground, covered in bruises and blood. The plumber got up and exclaimed: "Wow! These guys are really tough for humans."

A red aura surrounded Mario as he became Fire Mario. The robber simply smirked as he threw off his mask. The results were frightening! His face was an orange, scaly beast with glowing, blood red eyes. He dad two silver horns where his ears would be, a very pointy snout like a bird beak, and a dark green shade on his chin. His mouth looked normal, except for the fact two sharp fangs were hanging out of his mouth. Finally, he had a couple strands of black hair. The head was a human shape and size… almost.

"Just as I thought. These robbers aren't human!" Fire Mario then charged to the guy and started punching at him in a fury. The creature easily blocked all of the blows and sent a sharp cut to FM's head, making him fly back. Fire Mario got up and shot a wave of 100 fireballs at the thing, which it reflected back at FM! He got hit by the balls and laid limply on the ground. He finally got up and weakly laughed a bit. "You are…good. But I still have two forms left." Fire Mario then transformed to MAXIMUM Fire Mario again. Now, knowing speed would kill him, he decided to use his most powerful attack, the Flame Obliterator.

FLAME OBLITERATOR  
This attack is a very powerful, damaging spell. The user gathers energy in his fists, raises their power so they are glowing with fire energy, and then they let out the energy in their fists and in their body at the same time, which sends a wall of red fire at targets, who get caught in a bubble of fire. All of the "bubbles" gather up to a mass, and then they flatten to less than half an inch with a lot of pressure. Finally, the victim's body fills up with heat, melting their insides and sending them to their doom.

MFM sent the attack at the warrior, but after the flame filled his body and the smoke cleared, he was covered in fire, and then he faded back to normal. "Nnnnno wwwwway!" stuttered MFM as he turned back into Mario. He then fell on his knees in defeat. Right before the creature was going to kill Mario, he felt himself being lifted into the air and teleporting!

After he finished teleporting, he found himself in a city in the clouds! The roads were made out of black bricks, and millions of houses in shaded of white and gray surrounded him. He looked up and found… two suns! Wondering where he was, he walked forward, where he found a guy behind a counter labeled "Welcome!"

"Where am I?" asked Mario.

"You are at Hero's Haven." stated the man.

"Where's that?" asked Mario.

The man said, "At the Northern Galaxy, a place that is 30,000,000,000,000,000,000 light years away from the galaxy you lived in."

"Why am I here! How did I get here!"

"Calm down! I'm explaining everything. You see, right before a hero dies- oh, wondering what we call a hero? A hero is someone who has saved a royal person more than 5 times. Anyway, right before a hero dies, we take them to this place, let them train a bit, and we warp you back down, 1 minute after the time we took you down. Before you do go down, though, we set an enemy you have to defeat before you are ready to go back down. You spend a lot of time up here before you are nearly skilled to actually fight the enemy. Believe it or not, but you can get better than you are now! Well, there is A LOT of stuff to do up here, so I guess you should start out somewhere! I really recommend the Newcomer's Stadium first, since you really want to start out there. I will warp you."

"Got it."

The guy then swarms Mario in a red circle, and he is warped to a dimly lit, small, square room lit by candles. In the middle is a machine. Mario walks up to it and it comes to life!

"WELCOME, NEWCOMER. BEFORE YOU CAN BEGIN, YOU MUST GET YOUR STATUS CHECK FIRST. PLEASE STEP INSIDE."

Mario does so. He is surrounded in a wave of light, then a piece of paper prints out. Mario grabs it. It says:

_MARIO_

_Power Level: 207_

_Transformations: 3_

_Combat Type: Mage/Fighter_

_Form 1: 207 (Normal)_

_Form 2: 521 (Fire Mario)_

_Form 3: 1076 (Ultra Fire Mario)_

_Form 4: 3978 (Maximum Fire Mario)_

_Starting Rank: (12 stars: exceeds normal by a normal degree)_

_Attack Level: 387_

_Defense Level: 214_

_Energy Level: 402_

_Intelligence: 115 (basically your IQ)_

_Skill Technique Level: 65_

_Skill Technique Range: knows 2 special moves_

_Martial Arts Level: & (& mark: slightly above normal)_

_Spirit Connection Level: 7_

_Techniques (from level 1 to level 7):_

_Flame Obliterator (level 4 skill: very powerful and effective, but drains energy)_

_Super Fire Ball (level 3 skill: pretty effective, but drains energy and not that good)_

_Overall Ranking/ (4/7: above average)_

"Not too bad, but I think I could do better." states Mario. Suddenly, the wall in front of the machine goes up, revealing a hidden passage. Mario follows it to a wooden door, which he opens. The second he enters, an elf with red hair, clothes that look exactly like Link but blue instead of green, a pack of arrows on his back, and a golden bow appears. "Finally! Some help!" says the elf.

"Uhhh, who are you?" asked Mario.

"My name's Jink. I'm Link's brother. Link is a famous hero. Anyway, I've been rescuing a princess several times without Link knowing. He doesn't even know he has a brother! Sad, right? Anyway, I almost died because I fought something called Ganondorf, but he nearly killed me! So, who are you?" He said all of this unusually fast.

"I'm Mario. Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. I've rescued a princess literally along the lines of 100 times." stated Mario with pride. "Hey, why do you need help?"

"This is a puzzle. It says you need a friend to complete it. I already found out what to do. You have to hit each switch on each side of the door in front of us, but from a distance. If you do it close, you get hit by a dark matter ball! We have to do it at the same time. I can shoot an arrow. Do you need an arrow to throw?"

"Nope. I have fire powers, so I can simply fire a fireball."

They each line themselves up with each switch, and Jink shoots an arrow while Mario fires a fireball. Both connect at the same time, dropping a key. "Follow me." says Mario, and he picks up the key. After unlocking the door, they walk inside to a portal. A sign says, "_Now You Must Separate Your Friend_". Mario and Jink understand. Jink goes running in, followed by Mario.

Mario arrives at a dark, large room. Right in front of him is what looks like a Shyguy on fire with muscular arms. A sign reads, "_Attack the Enemy Who Has the Same Strengths as You_". Mario ran up to the enemy and started exchanging blows with it. Surprisingly, the enemy blocked everyone with ease and elbowed Mario backwards into the stone wall. He got up and quickly shot a fireball at the enemy, who simply absorbed it. _This might be trouble _thought Mario. He then transformed into Fire Mario and started exchanging a lot of blows. The enemy was having an easy time still avoiding the blows, and he kicked Mario into the wall. Fire Mario, getting desperate, transformed at last to Maximum Fire Mario, and charged into the enemy. He started punching forcefully into the fire thing, and it was taking a little bit of damage. The enemy suddenly got grabbed by MFM, and MFM started beating the thing with his free hand. Finally, he let go and kicked it into a wall, where it died. Breathing very hard, he became regular Mario again.

"This is the first time I knew that there were so many enemies stronger than me! I really have to make progress here." stated Mario surprisingly. Suddenly, a loud rumbling came from the door, indicating that a new passage opened. The plumber followed the passage to another door, which he entered.

This room was pitch black, so he made a fireball he used for light and walk forward to the large part of the room. Inside, he met yet another sign, which read "_Use Your Spirit Connection to Guide You through the Room_". Having no clue what that meant, Mario's fireball suddenly went out! He then walked more inside the room, and guessing he had to, Mario sat down, closed his eyes, and tried to get a spirit connection. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a mass of white things, which combined into a white sphere! He, with his eyes closed, followed it to the other end of the room, around all of the dark energy balls scattered all throughout the room. At the other end, Mario opened his eyes and the sphere went away. The door creaked as Mario walked through into a much better lit room. To the left and right were 8 wires connected each to an up and down arrow and "A" button pad with a screen. There were four on each side. In the middle of the room was a bookshelf with books. A sign right by him read "_Solve all of the puzzles by intelligence. The books have the answers._" Knowing what that meant, Mario walked to the farthest one to the left and pressed "A". The screen lit up and a computer voice said: "WHAT DOES 'TNT' STAND FOR?" Then, 5 options appeared below. Having no clue, Mario walked to the bookshelf and browsed through books until he found one named _Roman's Guide to Explosives: R-T_. Mario flicked through the pages until he found a page for TNT. It said:

_TNT, or trinitrotoluene, 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene is better known by its initials, __TNT__. It is an important explosive, since it can very quickly change from a solid into hot expanding gases. Two moles of solid TNT almost instantly changes to 15 moles of hot gases plus some powdered carbon, which gives a dark sooty appearance to the explosion. This is where another explosive, _

_TNT is explosive for two reasons. First, it contains the elements carbon, oxygen and nitrogen, which means that when the material burns it produces highly stable substances (CO, CO2 and N2) with strong bonds, so releasing a great deal of energy. This is a common feature of most explosives; they invariably consist of many nitrogen or oxygen containing groups (usually in the form of 2, 3 or more nitro-groups), attached to a small, constricted organic backbone._

_However, explosives like TNT, actually have less potential energy than gasoline, but it is the high velocity at which this energy is released that produces the blast pressure. This very high speed reaction is called a detonation. TNT has a detonation velocity of 6,940 m/s compared to 1,680 m/s for the detonation of pentane in air, and the 0.34 m/s stoichiometric flame speed of gasoline combustion in air._

_The second fact that makes TNT explosive is that it is chemically unstable - the nitro groups are so closely packed that they experience a great deal of strain and hindrance to movement from their neighboring groups. Thus it doesn't take much of an initiating force to break some of the strained bonds, and the molecule then flies apart. Typically 1 gram of TNT produces about 1 liter of gas, which is a 1000 fold increase in volume. This expanding hot gas can be used to propel a projectile, such as a bullet from a gun, or for demolition purposes._

_There are a number of advantages that TNT has for ammunition manufacturers. First, it melts at a reasonably low temperature (81°C), which means it can be readily melted and poured into shells and bombs. Secondly, it is not too unstable - allowing it to be handled reasonably safely during manufacture and operation. TNT will not spontaneously explode, and in fact can be treated quite roughly. In order to initiate the explosion, TNT must first be detonated using a pressure wave from another, more easily induced explosion from another explosive called a detonator. One such detonator is lead azide, Pb(N3)2, which explodes when struck or if an electric discharge is passed through it._

When Mario finished reading, he learned a lot about TNT, not only its real name. Because of this, his IQ went up! Anyway, Mario walked to the arrow contraption and moved the selector to _trinitrotoluene_ and pressed "A". The thing glowed and turned red! Mario, moving to the next one, pressed the button on the one right next to it. It said, "DEFINE EMC2." Mario yet again ran to the bookshelf and found a book labeled _Common Abbreviations_. He found the small paragraph, which said:

_EMC2_

_Energy mass times the speed of light squared_

_Einstein's equation._

Mario yet again ran back to the button thing and selected the right answer, so it also turned red.

This basically repeated 4 more times, the questions being "HOW OLD WAS GEORGE WASHINGTON BEFORE HE DIED (Mario looked up in _A President's History_)?", "WHAT IS 360xr/66+352, for r 2 (Mario looked up in _Algebra: Level 1_)?", "WHO IS MARIO'S BROTHER (Mario thought it was an odd question, since the answer needed no research)?", and finally, "WHAT WAS YOUR POWER LEVEL BEFORE YOU WENT INTO THE FUTURE EARLIER (Mario remembered it was 192, so he didn't need to research it)?"

After all of the questions were answered, the door creaked open, so Mario walked through to another room.

This room was very weird. There was a bench press right in the middle of the room, but some metal fists hanged above it. A sign nearby read, "_This exercise raises your strength and defense (endurance)._" The sign made everything make since, so Mario hopped under the weight and started lifting. Wow, it was easy! The weight weighed only 10 pounds! Suddenly, the fists came down onto Mario's chest, but it felt kind of light, so it didn't hurt him.

After the fists, the weights increased to 20 pounds, and the fists came down harder. Then 30 pounds, 40 pounds, 50 pounds, and finally, at 60 pounds, the metal fists grew some spikes on the bottom. Mario, slightly sore, wasn't looking forward to that. After they did some damage to Mario, the weight went up to 80 pounds! 100! 120! 140! 160! At 180 pounds, the fists suddenly turned into diamond and the spikes grew longer. Mario wasn't enjoying the pain. Weights went to 210 pounds. 240. 270. 300. 310. At 310 pounds, lifting started to become difficult, but worst of all, the fists grew bulkier. Next thing Mario knew the fist SLAMMED into Mario's chest, hurting him a lot. But, he kept going! 350 pounds. 390 pounds. 430 pounds. By 430 pounds, Mario looked as if he would die! His whole body hurt, his chest throbbed, but he KEPT GOING! Finally, the weights skipped from 430 pounds to 500! The fists suddenly glowed in a yellow energy and it SLAMMED the fists into Mario, who cried louder than any living creature! He jumped off, then the door opened. Thankful, Mario ran through to a stone ramp. He ran up it to a door. After opening it, he came to a long, steep upward stone ramp. After taking a minute of running up, he finally reached a glass door, which he opened. He was outside, on some black street, next to around 20 glass doors all evenly spaced. 30 seconds later, he saw a glass door open up to the right of his, and out stepped Jink, puffing frantically and covered in bloody scratches.

"What happened!" cried Mario as he ran to him.

Jink replied, "It was (huff) a very har (huff) d journey in (huff) there. Got (huff) beaten up by a (huff) (huff) monster that has my same abilities (huff) (huff) (huff) (huff)."

"Well, at least it's over." said Mario as a paper suddenly appeared above his glass door. He looked at it again, which was his status.

_MARIO_

_Power Level: 207(old) 243 (new)_

_Transformations: 3_

_Combat Type: Mage/Fighter_

_Form 1: 207 (Normal) (old) 243 (new)_

_Form 2: 521 (Fire Mario) (old) 589 (new)_

_Form 3: 1076 (Ultra Fire Mario) (old) 1112 (new)_

_Form 4: 3978 (Maximum Fire Mario) (old) 4217 (new)_

_Starting Rank: (13 stars: exceeds normal by a chunk degree)_

_Attack Level: 387 (old) 434 (new)_

_Defense Level: 214 (old) 276 (new)_

_Energy Level: 402 (old) 430 (new)_

_Intelligence: 115 (basically your IQ) (old) 123 (new)_

_Skill Technique Level: 65 (old) 67 (new)_

_Skill Technique Range: knows 2 special moves_

_Martial Arts Level: & (& mark: slightly above normal)_

_Spirit Connection Level: 7 (old) 45 (new)_

_Techniques (from level 1 to level 7):_

_Flame Obliterator (level 4 skill: very powerful and effective, but drains energy)_

_Super Fire Ball (level 3 skill: pretty effective, but drains energy and not that good)_

_Overall Ranking/ (5/7: above average by a high amount)_

"Wow, I really improved."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Well, that was Chapter 21! Don't forget to review! Until next time!


	23. Chapter 22: Meanwhile

Paper Mario one and a half

Chapter 22: Meanwhile…

Bow ran frantically down the street by the bank, searching for any officer, while Goombario, Watt, and Kolorado were looking at a neat picture in the guide.

"Guys, focus!" yelled Bow. "We are, we are…" said the other three, obviously not paying attention.

After they looked for what felt like hours, Bow yelled, "WHERE ARE ALL OF THE OFFICERS!" Her yell attracted an old man, who walked up to her. "Simple, there aren't any in this section of the town!" replied the old man.

"Why not?" asked Bow.

"Because of the name of the section. God, don't you know anything?" replied the old man.

"Look, we are new here. This is a section of the Mushroom Kingdom that we never explored. Care to explain everything?"

"Fine. This section is called Criminal Alley. It is called that because lots of robberies and other crimes happen often in this section of the city. There are even lots of hotels called stuff like 'Gun n Sleep', or 'Maniac Shelter', or even the lame hotel 'Bang Bang Bullets'!"

"Why are you in this section of the city, then?"

"It is only to get a rocket launcher. They only sell it in 'Missile Nissile', which only exists here."

"That still doesn't explain why there aren't any officers here."

"USE COMMON SENSE, GIRL! Do you REALLY think the section would have hotels and gun shops if officers were here! Would there be over 500 bank robberies a year if officers patrolled the streets! Officers don't come here because they are too scared that they will die."

"SO, THESE LAZY BASTARDS SIMPLY LET A LOT OF PEOPLE DIE, AND DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"ARGGG!"

Bow then stormed away, steaming, with the rest of the group. They then walked on the sidewalk and found a sign posted on the side of a building. It was covered in blood and small grafitti lines.

_Total Amount of Wanted People for Criminal Alley: 328_

_If you have any information about any of the criminals, please don't share it to us._

_The Police_

"As I thought, they are lazy." said Bow, and then she slapped the sign and crumbled it up to pieces and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, a vehicle came screeching around the corner and stopped by Bow. A guy came out, but a button on Bow saying _Criminal Number 591. Your prize: a free Uzi_. When the guy left, she threw it off her chest and told the others to follow her.

They returned to the robbed bank, to find, very surprisingly, Mario's body slanted on the wall, obviously spiritless (he is at the Hero's Haven, remember)! Bow ran up to him and she touched a blue barrier around him. "Good, he's not dead. The blue barrier means that he was sent to the Hero's Haven to train before he returns to Earth." When she saw the bewildered looks on the others, she added "I read books."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile, at a dark castle, Luigi (the REAL one) is huddled up in a dark jail cell. "Man, I really wish that I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." And he thought back to what happened after the kidnapper snatched him in the Prologue. Time for a flashback!

"No, I won't go with you! Let me go!" yelled Luigi as he strained to escape from his kidnapper. "No, you will come, Luigi, whether you want to or not." The kidnapper then dashed out to the street and jumped into his 18-wheeler. "I almost forgot!" said the kidnapper, and he dropped the bomb-ready car by Mario's sidewalk (the car that exploded on him in Chapter 1). Back inside the 18-wheeler, the kidnapper drove quickly around the corner, out of Mario's view. Suddenly, he untied Luigi and then pressed a button to strap on Luigi an un-takeoffable seatbelt. "I only did that so the cops wouldn't think I am kidnapping someone." He then drove on some more along the road (BTW, he was oddly following the road rules and the speed limit) until he found a McMushrooms. "Yay, food!" He then very quickly went by the drive-through and bought 2 Large Shroom Meals and 2 Super Sodas. "Here Luigi, this is food so I don't look like a bad guy." Luigi then ate the food, which tasted delicious!

After the food, the trip got boring. Luigi boredly stared out the window for 3 hours until they at last arrived at the destination: Bowser's Castle over the horizon! Hey drove over the hill and sped on the street between houses in the city 'Koopaville'. Finally, the car parked at the door of Bowser's Castle. The kidnapped pressed the button to get rid of Luigi's evil seatbelt, and then he tied Luigi up again and made him fall asleep with fast-acting pills. When Luigi was asleep, the kidnapper carried him into the jail cell he was in now and put an electricity and fire-free force field to prevent escape. Basically after this, 10 uneventful days passed with Luigi having little food. This then ends up to where he is now.

"Even though, I have to admit: it could've been worse." said Luigi. He sat on a bench and waited for 3:30 PM, his lunch hour. At 3:32, the Koopa came in and save Luigi an expired roast beef sandwich and stale milk. "Ugg." thought Luigi.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Well, kidnapper, here is your pay!" says Bowser, and he hands over 210 coins to the kidnapper of Luigi. "Hey, can't we drop the secrecy in our OWN CASTLE!" complained the kidnapper. "No, because some fellow servants might be putting their ears where they shouldn't be."

The next day, Bowser came down to breakfast at his throne room when the kidnapper barged through the doors with a newspaper. "Hey Bowser, check out this heading! I think you will like it!" Bowser then reads it, and smiles.

_**DEFEAT OF LEGENDARY HERO FROM A MERE BANK ROBBERY!**_

_Yesterday at 2:18 PM at a local bank in Beachville, local hero Mario Mario (age 24) was found dead in a bank that was robbed previously that day. Reports from people have said the death was a murder, and any information on the murderers will receive a 250 thousand coin reward. _

"_Hey, Mario is not dead! He is simply at a different place called Hero's Haven! He will be back!" yells Bow (age unknown). It is clear that this poor ghost is paranoid from his death, thinking that some "Hero's Haven" was like an alternate heaven._

_The people watching also explained how the murder happened, but their version was highly unlikely. Search for the real story is going strong._

_If you are wanting to hear the witness's fake version of the real story, turn to **Page A5.**_

"This has to be the best day of my life!" says Bowser, and he goes to page A5 while smiling very happily.

_**MARIO'S DEATH SHAKES ENTIRE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**_

_After Mario's death, we were able to record an interview from the news crew and the witnesses. Here is the interview:_

"_Alright, can you tell us exactly how Mario died?"_

"_Sure. We saw with out own eyes Mario duking it out with one robber, but it was much too strong for him! He was getting pounded by the robber, so he transformed into Fire Mario. So he then-"_

"_Wait, did you say Mario transformed into Fire Mario? I thought he needs a Fire Flower to do that!"_

"_I don't know how, I just know he did. Anyway, Fire Mario then started a faster fight with the robber, then very suddenly, the robber transformed into an orange skinned alien!"_

"_Orange-skinned alien? Yeah right."_

"_Seriously, he was an alien with silver horns and a pointy snout and-"_

"_Are you going to tell the truth or lie to me?"_

"_I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"_

"_NO YOU ARE NOT!"_

"_ARRGGG!"_

_After that conversation, the witness attacked the news interviewer. The witness entered prison for 10 years for assault on a person and a 740 dollar fine for lying to what should be a serious interview. ()_

"Ohhh man, this cracks me up!" laughs Bowser. It wasn't hard to say he was enjoying the story.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile, on the same morning when Bowser got his newspaper, Kooper was in his big house, wondering what Mario was doing. He then went outside at newspaper time (9:30) and dropped his coffee when he saw the breaking news headline _DEFEAT OF A LEGENDARY HERO FROM A MERE BANK ROBBERY_. After Kooper read it, he said "WHAT! How DARE they not listen to the story from the EYE WITNESS AND for not listening to Bow! I'm holding a trial against the writers of this story!" Kooper then angrily hopped into his shell car and drove to the mayor's house.

"I want to issue a trial against the writers of this story!" and Kooper shows the story to the mayor. "Alright, but don't think you will win. The trial will be held on Thursday, September 11, 2004 at 9:30 AM. Don't be late!" said the mayor. "Got it. Cool, the trial starts in two days! I better go find a good lawyer!" And with that, Kooper ran back into his car and began the search for a lawyer.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Finally, Mario and Jink walked to a hotel after they exited, rented a room, and fell asleep instantly and waking up 8 hours later at 7:30, unaware of the huge amount of shock down on Earth thinking he is dead.


End file.
